Phoenix Knights
by Fevendetta
Summary: Harry has always known he was different, even from an early age. He will have to learn all his special abilities to keep his friends and family safe from threats ranging from Voldemort to the Flood to the Sith lords and everything in between. Join Harry as he loves, loses, and overcomes difficult hurdles that seem to be there every step of the way. Starts with just the HPU in part1
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while and decided to try and write it out Let me know in the reviews if you all are interested in reading the rest and i will try to update weekly. This is the first story i have ever written so there might be some mistakes, i will accept criticisms but will ignore flames. Bare with me and hope you enjoy!

Prologue:

Inside the _Perseverance's_ war room, a 25km behemoth resembling a Basilisk and just as deadly with the "eyes" of the ship containing Mark III MAC Cannons that were specially modified to fire tungsten shells double in size from the Mk II cannons, sat a tired man with unruly black hair and glowing green eyes that made even brutes bristle with fear. He sat at the head of a circular table reminiscent of the knights of the round table which in turn was surrounded by cryo chambers for each member all along the walls of the room. One of the last remaining empty ones was reserved for him when he was ready to sleep.

"I hope for our future's sake and the sake of our races that we did the right thing." The man said to the empty room more for himself than the AI that resided at the middle of the table. "Only time will tell Harry" The AI said in return. Harry looked at the AI that resembled his first friend and his first wife. "Try not to get us killed by running into any asteroids while we sleep ok?" He said with a jibe and a smile. "Careful mister, I might 'accidently' jettison your cryo chamber." She said then stuck her tongue out at him. His face changed to an expression of mock fear. "Nope, don't want that to happen" he replied. Harry then walked around room looking at his comrades, his friends, his family. "Sleep well and I will see you when you wake up." He then walked over to his own cryo chamber and got in. Before he closed the door, he said "Wake us when the galaxy needs us." With that, the door closed and he fell into cryo sleep. _Hopefully the future won't be as bad as this present,_ was the last thought that went through his mind as he succumbed to the cold deep sleep and dreamed of his past.

Chapter 1:

Even at an early age, Harry Potter knew he was unique. At the age of 10 months he could understand what was being said to him and spoke in complete sentences. Around his 1st birthday, he was walking. At four years old, he noticed something that others didn't. He could see a "light" that surrounded everyone and every living thing. When he mentioned it to Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon beat him to within an inch of his life shouting, "WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR FREAKISHNESS TO CONTINUE IN THIS HOUSE HOLD" before shoving him back into his cupboard to heal and recuperate. Harry wept silently for fear of angering his uncle again until he fell asleep. After that, Harry, being the intelligent little boy he was, never brought up anything about the lights again and instead studied them silently every moment he got.

As a couple years past, he learned that the "lights" around people were auras. The aura could tell him, generally, how people were feeling. He learned this when he decided to hide in a library from Dudley and his group of bully friends during one of their "Harry Hunting" sessions and started reading anything that interested him while he waited for Dudley and his friends to give up. He came across the books on auras during one of these moments of hiding from Dudley, which he would not want to be caught dead in. He had started noticing other weird things happening to him as well. Like how when Aunt Petunia cut his hair to try and keep it tidy, only to have it grow back the next morning. Unfortunately that came another round of beating from his uncle. Mercifully, his aunt stopped trying after the first few times, but only after Vernon had cracked a couple of Harry's ribs. Harry also noticed, and quite perplexed by it, was that after these beatings, the minor injuries healed quickly, more so than normal. The major injuries also healed but not properly in some cases, such as the cracked ribs.

Other strange things would happen too. On more than one occasion, if a book was too high on a shelf and he wanted it badly enough, it would come to him. Grateful, but highly curious, he would read the book then go looking for books that would hopefully help explain to him what was going on with him. He made sure not to let Dudley see what he did and not to accidently mention it was happening around his family. What he did not notice at first was that, unlike everyone else, he could remember everything in minute detail. It was a great deal of help in the fact that he could remember every word in every book he ever read so that he didn't have to go looking up references every time he didn't understand something. His eidetic memory, or photographic memory, also allowed him to remember vividly how he felt in each one of his memories. This was also unfortunate because he could remember each time his uncle beat him or screamed at him for his freakishness kick starting a process that made Harry start retreating into a shell to try and protect himself from the verbal and physical of his so-called family.

When Harry started school, it was the first time he had learned what his name was. Teachers had to call his name several times to even get a response. Harry also quickly realized that he would have any friends either. Dudley and his gang of goons made sure of that. Going so far as to bully him in front of others while Dudley's friends kept anyone from trying to help. Harry retreated farther into his shell. During most recesses, one could find him sitting in the corner of the yard just trying to hide, finding out late that if he concentrated hard enough, he could hide himself from sight. He always wondered if he could run away. He had read quite a few survival books in the library.

The abuse reached a breaking point shortly after his 8th birthday. He had finally finished reading. A lot of it he didn't understand and vowed to try and get someone one at some point to try and explain it to him. Subjects such as quantum physics were far beyond when he could comprehend. Unfortunately, it was his knowledge that made the abuse reach its peak. One of his teachers had gone to his aunt and uncle about possibly getting Harry to test out of his grade and move up to High school level at least.

"Nonsense, the boy is dumber than a rock I assure you." Uncle Vernon had told the teacher. This had the teacher staring aghast at the whale of a man.

"Nonsense?!" the teacher had practically screamed, "He is constantly head of his class and I have even subtly tested his knowledge. I've only gotten up to high school level with him and he still aced the tests with flying colors!"

"BULLSHIT!" Vernon yelled back vehemently. "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE LIES ABOUT THE FREAK!" The teacher just stared at the man in horror in hearing what he just said. "NOW!" The teacher then scrambled to leave, going faster than seemed possible.

After the teacher left, Vernon rounded on Harry. Harry's stomach dropped when he saw Vernon's face and saw his aura got from a deep red to almost black. Harry could almost make out a thunderstorm around uncle Vernon's head. Without much more warning, Vernon grabbed Harry and beat him so bad that Harry had the thought that today was the day he was going to die while Vernon was screaming "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BE SMARTER THAN OUR DUDLEY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK! WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU HAD DIED. YOU WILL NOT BE GOING BACK TO THAT SCHOOL ANYMORE!" and that was what Harry had thought. He wanted to die the pain was so bad. When his uncle was done beating him, he had a broken arm, was bleeding internally, and could barely move under all the pain he was in. Vernon unceremoniously and roughly threw Harry into his cupboard and locked the door. The rest of the day saw Harry desperately trying to will the pain away and to fix his arm. When he collapsed into a deep sleep, his arm was fixed, but it didn't feel right. He couldn't heal it completely or properly even with his memory of reading the books on survival. He simply didn't have the means to do it.

That night, he desperately wanted to escape, so he did. He waited till he heard his "family", for he did not consider them his family anymore for what his uncle did and the inaction of his aunt. Once he heard his uncle snoring, he willed the lock on his door to unlock and he snuck out. Very quietly, he snuck into the kitchen and raided for food, as much as he could carry on short notice, went to the back door, and ran. He ran as fast as he could, willing himself to go faster with every step, just trying to get away. Away from his aunt and uncle. Away from his abusive cousin, and away from the town that shunned him. He ran deep into the woods until he felt so exhausted that he collapsed as soon as he stopped and felt that it was safe. Last thing he heard before passing into unconsciousness was the trill of a song that made him feel so calm…so relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other publicly recognized characters from the Harry Potter Universe. That is reserved for J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you all for your interest in my story and i hope to keep that interest. Also, Thank you to my Beta reader. Without further ado, here is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

When Harry first came back to consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that the material under his head was not that of a mattress, but was spongier and damp. Then the memories hit and he bolted upright to take in his surroundings. He felt like he was being watched but that took a backseat when he realized something. He wasn't in pain. Harry blinked in surprise while looking down at his body. His eyes first went to his arm. It wasn't aching anymore and felt better than it ever had. In fact, his whole body felt stronger than ever. He flexed various muscles and limbs with a feeling of amazement.

"How the…" Harry wondered to himself severely confused. Then he remembered the feeling of being watched and looked around again. His fear started gripping his chest again, worried that his aunt and uncle had found him. That was, until he saw the bird up on a branch that wasn't too high up or too far away. He stared at it because it wasn't any bird he saw in the books of the library. It was snow white with flecks of black at the tips of its wings and had long tail feathers. It looked at him with…was that a concerned look? Harry didn't think that was possible. _Maybe birds are more intelligent than I first thought. Though the pigeons at the school didn't seem smart,_ he mused. Without anything better to do, Harry decided to talk to the bird. After all, what did he have to lose?

"Hello," Harry said tentatively, "Were you the one that sang that beautiful song before I passed out?" The bird answered with a harmonious trill while dipping its head in confirmation. _Ok, the bird can understand me._

"Where did you come from?" he asked. The bird just tilted its head as if to say 'Really?'

"Right, dumb question." Harry replied. "Well I'm going to wander some, I really don't want to go back home. My family weren't the nicest of people and I know that if I go back, I might not make it back out." The bird looked back at him with a… _Is that a concerned look? If so, that bird is much more intelligent than even my second guess._

"Would you like to come with me? I could use the company and that aura of yours it quite comforting." With a trill, the beautiful white bird glided from the branch it resided on and landed on his shoulder gently. Harry smiled. For once in his life, he had found a friend. Granted it was one that couldn't talk to him, but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you," he said. "It's good to feel like I finally have someone to talk to." Just then his stomach growled. Remembering that he had brought some food with him, he dug into the pack and grabbed some of the grapes he nabbed from the fridge before he left and ate a few.

"You want some?" he asked the strangely beautiful bird. It leaned forward and opened its beak. Harry put a grape in its mouth before eating a few more. "Good thing I read a few survival guides from the library. I might be out here a while." With that he headed off deeper into the woods.

After about an hour of walking through the woods and finding a river, Harry decided to stop for a while and rest. With his earlier experiments with the books in the library, he decided to try fishing. Concentrating on the desire to have the fish in the river, he held a hand out. The ball of energy in his chest, for that is what he knew he was using now, responded to his intent and three fish came flying out of the water and into Harry's hands.

"Neat," he said. "I should try to see what more I can do later." He then set about scaling and gutting the fish, preparing it to be edible for him. With only the memory of reading the survival guide, his first attempt ended up with more waste than anything else. His second and third attempt went better than the first and he had enough to scrap by and fill him. Before he could set a fire to cook the fish though, he heard two audible pops nearby. With a thought, Harry willed himself invisible like he did often enough on the playground to escape Dudley and his gang. He also dug into the energy ball in his chest and wished for any sounds he made to be silenced. At the last second he willed his stuff and his bird companion to also be invisible and silent before two grown men in robes, making them look like they walked out of the medieval ages.

"Are you sure the report said here?" the first one said. "We are in the middle of the woods!"

"Yes," said the second. "I don't know what to tell you, but magic is usually never wrong." _Magic?_ Harry thought. _Is that what the energy in my chest is called?_ He decided to think on it later.

"Alright, well let's spread out then," the first said. "The source must not have gone very far if the report is accurate." Harry then noticed something about the two strange men: they had cores as well. What was more though, was that their auras had a little extra effect. They both were shimmering as if they themselves were giving off some heat. With that observation, Harry walked away with his companion on his shoulder.

He continued for another couple of hours before the light of day started to fade. After a quick look, he saw a cave and walked towards it. Before he even had a chance to register it, a bear walked out of it in front of him. Harry froze where he was as the bear swung its head in his direction, having smelled his sent. Running on instinct, he raised his hand and projected calming feelings to the bear while signaling his intent that he meant no harm and was just looking for a place to stay for the night. The bear blinked and looked between him and the bird on his shoulder before… _Ok, this is getting creepy, that bear just nodded at me._ Harry thought.

" _What do you expect? You told it you meant no harm._ " Harry started and looked around in surprise.

"Who said that?" he asked.

" _Wait… you can understand me?_ " Harry then looked at the bird on his shoulder.

"Apparently. Why can I understand you? And more importantly, how did you read my thoughts?" Harry asked the strange, beautiful bird.

" _Because now I am your familiar now. Most wizards and witches can't understand their familiars but you are special in this regard it seems._ " Harry looked at the bird in amazement.

"Awesome!" he said after a few moments while a big smile formed on his face. "Alright, let's get bunkered down for the night. I have a bunch of questions. Thank you, kind bear, for letting me use your cave as a shelter for the night."

" _You're welcome,_ " it growled back. Harry stared at it for a few moments before turning his head back to the bird.

"Got an explanation for me understanding the bear too?" Harry asked it.

" _Nope_ ," it responded. " _I do not know about that ability._ "

"Ok, something to consider later then." With that, Harry entered the cave and set his pack off to the side before sitting on the cave floor.

"Ok, I have a couple of questions, companion of mine," Harry said. "May I ask what you are? I have read every book in the library back in town and have not seen one mention of your species in any of the books."

" _Certainly._ " The bird replied. " _I am a phoenix_."

"Really? You aren't pulling my leg? No offence, by the way." The last sentence was tacked on when he saw the magnificent bird bristle.

" _I do not joke,_ " the phoenix replied.

"Ok, next question. Do you have a name?"

" _Currently, no, but I thank you for asking. Because I am your familiar, you get to name me._ " Harry dropped his chin deep in thought at this.

"Before I try to begin guessing names," Harry started, "are you male or female?"

" _I am most certainty female."_ She replied as if it was obvious.

"Right, sorry." He said, embarrassed. He looked back down deep in thought. "Cindy[KD1] ?" he asked. The phoenix shook its head in the negative. "Ok, how about Belle?" Again a no. "Hedwig?" The phoenix trilled a happy song and fluttered about a bit before settling back on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. Laughing, Harry said, "Alright, I will take that as a yes." He nuzzled the bird back before saying, "I have a feeling we will be together for a long time."

At that time the bear wandered back in and laid down next to Harry.

" _If you want, furless one, you can lay on me if it makes you comfortable._ "

"Thank you," Harry replied before doing just that and giving in to the exhaustion he felt and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, i do not own Harry Potter or other publicly known characters. The right belongs to Rowling.

A/N: Thank you all for your continued interest in the story. :) Join Harry now as he is introduced to Professor McGonagall for the first time. Enjoy and let me know what you all think in the reviews!

Chapter 3:

The next two years saw Harry living in the cave with his two companions, the white phoenix familiar Hedwig and the motherly bear that had first allowed him to stay in her cave. The bear, whose name was now Terra in Harry's mind, taught him how to live in the forest that he now called home. The motherly bear showed him what berries were good to eat and which ones were poisonous and showed him how to hunt. In return, he would cook the meat from their hunts for her and his familiar. He had done more so called "magic" during those two years and every time, two more strange people in robes would appear and look around. Harry was always careful to hide his presence, either through his skills that Terra had taught him from hunting, or by using the energy in his chest. Sometimes the strange people would have the same heat-like shimmer to their aura, others had auras that looked like they were always damp, had an earth like feel to them, or always shifting in motion like the wind. _Hmmm…_ Harry mused. _They must have elemental preferences to their 'magic'._ He noticed that the ones with earthly auras were better at tracking his movements and at one point, almost found the cave where he and his surrogate family lived before he hid it from sight. That made Terra happy because she didn't want to have to confront the furless ones. The strange and robed people would always end up giving up and popping away, that is, until his 11th birthday.

As he was cooking breakfast for his animal companions in front of his home, he heard a gentle pop from a few feet outside of the perimeter of the cave.

"Hello?" A grandmotherly-looking woman asked after a moment of contemplation. "I know you are here even if you do not show yourself. I am content in waiting until you show yourself to me. I promise that no harm will come to you, I only want to talk." She then made a comfortable looking chair appear out of thin air before sitting down much to Harry's surprise. Harry stared at her for a few moments deep in thought. He turned to Hedwig on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

" _Might as well see what she wants_ ," Hedwig replied. " _Her intentions are as she stated. I advise that you keep the cave out of sight though._ "

"Ok," Harry said back with resignation before walking to the perimeter and revealing himself.

"Harry Potter?" the older woman asked in surprise. "Is that really you?" Harry raised an eyebrow in a questioning look.

" _Who's asking?_ " he replied in what he thought was English, before realizing it came out in grunts and growls as the old woman's face showed a hint of confusion. He shook his head before manually switching back to English. "Sorry, been here for a while. Who's asking?" He tried again.

"Sorry, I have forgotten my manners. I am Professor McGonagall from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said, introducing herself.

"I have not used that name in a few years and even before that, it was scarcely used." He replied. McGonagall blinked in surprise at that and went to open her mouth to say something, but before she could, he continued. "My only companions have been Hedwig here and Terra."

McGonagall blinked again in surprise as she suddenly spotted his feathered friend on his shoulder. "Harry," she began slowly, "Did you know that that is a phoenix on your shoulder? And who is Terra?"

"Yes," he replied. "She told me herself. Terra though, is a different story. _Terra, would you mind coming and meeting this woman out here? She has a desire to meet you._ "

" _Fine._ " Came the grunt of a reply. The old professor nearly tripped and fell over her conjured chair as she tried to get up and around it to put distance between her and the bear that seemed to come out of nowhere. She immediately had her wand out in a defensive posture as she waited for the bear to try and attack.

"She won't harm you, right Terra?" Harry asked the bear.

" _Not unless she attacks me first, little one._ " came the growled reply as the bear eyed the stick curiously.

"See?" he asked as he turned back to McGonagall. He took one look at her face before asking, "You don't understand her, do you?"

"You mean to tell me you can?" the older witch questioned back as she sat back in her seat.

"Ever since I met her and she allowed me to live in her cave," he supplied.

"Harry, that is very unusual. Not many wizards or witches can do that."

"Oh." He replied. _Damn, got to be more careful with that._ "Now to my initial questions that I meant to ask. How did you find me and why are you here?" Harry finally asked the strange woman in robes.

"As I have said before, I am a professor at Hogwarts," she said with pride. "As to why I am here, you turned 11 today and at the age of 11, all magical children receive a letter of their acceptance to the school to learn magic."

"Ok. That explains the why but how did you find me when those other strange people I can now assume are wizards, could not?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. McGonagall was a little taken aback. She had assumed at the mention of magic, he would have started asking more questions about it and derail his train of thought otherwise.

"We have a list of all children born with magic in England," she granted with a resigned sigh. "It also lists where they are at that time. For you, all it said was a cave in the forest. We had to get a professional Scryer to get the general area of where you were." Harry felt proud of himself at that. "Now I have to ask; how did you hide yourself so well?" Harry then was very cautious and McGonagall saw this. "I only ask out of curiosity. I will not speak to anyone else about it and if they ask, I will only tell them that I found you." He found himself finding that he could trust this woman because her aura showed him sincerity in her words.

"Fine." He said. "I used the energy inside my chest, which is probably what you call magic, and pushed it with my intent clear in my mind to hide the cave and mine and my companion's presence from view and sound." McGonagall just stared at him in an awed expression. "What?" he said. "It's another abnormality, isn't it?" She just nodded. Harry just sighed. _Damnit._ _Why must there be more of a reinforcement that I'm a freak even among the magical community?_ "What are the two names of the abilities that I have shown so far?" he asked her, wanting at least a name to them.

"Well," McGonagall started "talking to animals and understanding them, without knowing more, could possibly mean that you are an uniglot. Which means that you can speak and understand all languages. As for being able to do magic without a wand, it is called wandless magic and is known as a very hard ability to master." Harry nodded, committing the names to memory.

"If you don't mind," Harry started, "could you keep these to yourself for now? I'd rather not advertise my freakishness even among your kind."

"My kind?" she asked. "Harry, you are also a wizard. That is one of my main reasons for being here. I, as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, am to give you an orientation of the magical world and to help you get your school supplies for the start of the year." Harry blinked in surprise, unable to help himself. "As for keeping your abilities a secret, I can do that. I can make a magical oath to the effect if you wish."

"Magical oath?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is an oath that a wizard or a witch can't break willingly," she answered. "If they force themselves to break it or are forced to break it, they will lose their magic permanently."

"I will not ask you to do that then." Harry said and before the Professor could open her mouth to say she didn't mind, he interrupted. "I trust your sincerity, just please don't abuse it. I wouldn't want you to lose your magic either way."

"I thank you, then, Mr. Potter." The professor said.

"Harry, please." Harry said. "Mr. Potter feels very formal to me and you have been nothing but polite and kind to me."

"Then please call me Minerva, or Minnie if it pleases you, when we are not in public or at the school. Otherwise please address me as Mrs. McGonagall or Professor." She replied. "Well then." She got up and saw Harry flinch before schooling his facial features. "Harry? I've been meaning to ask. Why are you out here in the woods?" His expression got very dark at her question before answering.

"My aunt and uncle didn't like my presence at their home, so I left," he answered. She stared at him in shock.

"Surely, they weren't that bad," she said almost to herself. She then saw Harry's expression got darker.

"I was on the verge of death when I escaped into the woods three years ago," he said. "If it wasn't for Hedwig here shedding tears for me, I probably would have died to internal bleeding my first night in here. I will not go back there ever again if I can." McGonagall could only keep from crying with a hand over mouth in shock as she sat back down in her chair. She then sat in contemplation and deep thought for a few minutes. Harry watched her, fascinated, as her aura went into a flurry of emotions. He snapped himself out of it after a few minutes when her aura settled and he waited patiently. What happened next surprised him to no end.

"I will not force you to go back to your aunt and uncle for as long as I draw breathe and I will find a good home for you to live in. So Mote It Be!" she cried. Harry stumbled back a bit but held his balance as the wave of magic moved through and past him. Hedwig and Terra seemed to be affected a little as the air settled down.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"That was a magical oath Harry," she replied a little breathlessly. "Wow, I think it has been a while or Magic herself liked the turn of events." Harry gave her a quizzical look, but Minerva just shook her head. "Maybe later. We still have to head into Diagon Alley and get your supplies for school. That and I have others waiting for me and you to get there. Though, we should really get you some new clothing first. You look like you have been living in the woods for the last few years," she finished with a little quirked smile. Harry had a straight face for all of a couple seconds before a smile grew on his face and he started laughing.

"Yeah, it has been a while since I have had proper clothes huh?" he said while looking at his makeshift clothes made from leaves and bark woven together. He then had a strange thought.

"Uhh…" He started. "I won't be able to pay for anything. I don't have any money."

"You'd be surprised at how much your parents left you Harry," was all she said on it. Harry's brow furled but didn't say anything. "Now if you will, come grab my hand and we will be off." She offered her hand to Harry.

"Can I bring Hedwig with me and will Terra be ok?" Harry asked.

"You should be fine with bringing Hedwig but you might get even more stares then you would to begin with. As for Terra, I won't tell anyone about your time here nor will I mention her." Harry nodded before grabbing her hand.

"I must warn you Harry, the first time is always uncomfortable," she warned. Harry had just a few seconds to brace himself before he felt like he was being squeezed into a tube and having his eyes being bombarded by a multitude of colors. The moment they landed, Minerva found him swaying for a second before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No i don't own Harry Potter... though I wish i did.

A/N: Thank you all for your interest and reviews, and i look forward to sharing more of my story with you all. Thanks again to my beta reader. They have been a huge help with the formatting and overall editing.

Grayiron: Here you go. :)

Stars90: One more chapter and you will have your answer i believe.

And now, on with the show! Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Harry woke a few moments later in a groggy state. "Anyone catch the license plate of that lorry?" he said as he became more focused.

"Oh, thank goodness," McGonagall said. "I was beginning to get worried, Harry. Are you ok?"

"Doing better now," he replied. "What happened?"

"It seems to me like you passed out from the Apparition," she answered. "Usually people just throw up on their first trip. No one has passed out. At least not in living memory." _Damnit._ As if reading his thoughts, she said, "Don't worry, I apparated us into the back of the Leaky Cauldron, the official entrance to Diagon Alley so that there wouldn't be any unnecessary attention drawn to you."

Harry only nodded and gave her a smile to show his gratitude. "Now before we enter, I will go and get you some proper attire so that other people won't question too much on where you have been. You just stay here and rest ok?" Harry nodded again. Before the professor left, she waved her wand at him. Harry tensed before she told him what she did. "I only placed a Notice-Me-Not charm on you so that people passing by won't see you properly to notice you and ask unwanted questions. I will be back in a bit." She then turned and tapped on the brick wall and Harry watched in amazement as the wall shifted into an archway that let her pass before closing back up, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

"What do you think, Hedwig, can I trust her?" Harry asked as he turned his head to his first companion. The beautiful phoenix turn her head as she went into deep thought before replying.

" _I believe so,_ " Hedwig replied. " _She hasn't given us any reason to doubt her intentions._ _She did come to us herself rather than send more of those enforcer wizards that seemed to want to capture us._ "

"True," Harry said. "Doesn't seem like I have a choice now though, does it?" Harry then went into deep thought and, as he sat there, he noticed something he had not before. There seemed to be a tether to his core; two, in fact. One felt benign and joyful while the other could only be described as malicious. He decided that he wanted to ignore the latter for the mean time before following the benign one. He realized a moment later that it was his familiar bond to Hedwig. As he noticed it, he began stroking the bond with happy thoughts and thinking about the times they had shared in the woods. As he did so, he felt a shift in the bond and opened his eyes with surprise to find that the phoenix had turned from white with black freckle like specks to an almost iridescent like emerald with black flecks of color. Harry stared with amazement at the bird that he now felt even closer to while stroking her back and wings and projecting feelings of gratitude and happiness to it.

" _Hmm… I like the color change,_ " the familiar trilled with happiness.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry smiled back at his companion. "Now hopefully the rest of humanity is as easy to get along with, although something tells me that won't be the case." Hedwig just looked at him mournfully. Noticing the bird's gaze, he said, "Don't worry about me, the past is the past and I will leave it there. Though, I might bring up abuse charges if it ever gets to that point." The phoenix nodded back thoughtfully. With that, Harry sat back and began practicing using his energy as he had grown accustomed to doing during his few years in the woods.

"I hope I get to see Terra again," Harry said after a few moments. "I miss her already." He didn't have too much time to brood in his thoughts before McGonagall came back with a set of clothes for him.

"These should be good enough for today," she said as she approached. "We can get you more after we get school supplies with the other students."

"Ok," he replied before looking around with a slight blush. "Uhh…" Luckily the Professor got the message and smiled before turning around to give him some privacy. Harry quickly changed, not wanting to be more embarrassed as he already was. "I'm ready," he said as soon as he was done changing out of his woodsy clothing and tucking them away, not wanting to get rid of something that reminded him of his time in the woods.

"Alright," McGonagall said, "unfortunately we have to walk through the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the other family." She reached out to guide Harry into the build but stopped herself when she saw him flinch away. She slowly let her arm fall back to her side as a tear formed in her eye. "Sorry Harry, momentary lapse in memory."

"'Tis alright," Harry said a little submissively before shaking himself out of it. "I know you weren't going to harm me. Just a reflex is all." McGonagall looked at him with a sad smile before pulling him into a hug.

"I can't even begin to understand or imagine what you went through, but, I will tell you this," she said before getting down to eye level with Harry and moving both hands to his shoulders and rubbing them. "Even if I have to take you in myself, you are going to get a loving home with loving parents." This time it was Harry's turn to shed a few tears.

"I would like that very much, Minnie," was all Harry could say. Minerva gave Harry a long hug trying to comfort the scarred boy. Harry was glad to see the sincerity and comforting aura around Minerva and hugged her back as tight as he could. After that, they quickly dried their eyes and McGonagall took Harry by the hand. They turned and walked into the building, up to the front door, and outside again to wait for the rest of the people to show up.

" _Why don't you go and find something to eat,_ " Harry told Hedwig, " _Ok?"_ Hedwig nodded before taking off to go hunt for some mice.

They didn't have to wait long before the Granger family showed up to meet with them. The Granger family consisted of Dan and Emma Granger with their daughter Hermione. Harry decided to hang back a little as the adults talked to try and not bring attention to himself. Having lived in the woods for three years left him with less than stellar social abilities. Unfortunately for him, he didn't escape the notice of a certain bushy haired girl.

"Hi!" greeted Hermione as she bound up to him.

"Uh…" Harry began shyly. "Hi."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said before her eyes bounced up to his forehead where his lightning shaped scar was half hidden behind his unruly black hair. Upon realizing what it was and before Harry could introduce himself, "You're him, aren't you?" she started excitedly while bouncing slightly.

"Uh…" Harry said dumbly before his brain caught up. "I'm who?"

"Well Harry Potter, of course!" she replied like it was obvious.

"Then yes," he replied, "I suppose I am him. And how is it that you know who I am?" His eyes narrowed a bit, not sure how this girl he had never met knew exactly who he was. At his expression, Hermione lost some of her energy.

"Huh?" Hermione said, confused. "Everyone knows who you are. You're famous in the wizarding world!" Harry was severely confused. _Famous? For what?_

"What exactly am I famous for?" he asked stressing the word exactly. "It's not like I have done anything."

"You mean you don't know?!" Hermione replied incredulously. "Every witch and wizard knows what you did." Harry just gave her a pointed glare.

"Not everyone apparently," he replied. Hermione shrank back a bit under his glare. After a few moments and realizing what his glare was doing to her, he softened his look. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you," he said. "Just mad that I'm famous and I don't even know why."

"It's ok," Hermione replied. "I'm sorry, too. I got a little too excited."

"Don't sweat it Hermione," Harry said with a small smile. "Let's start back from the beginning. I can always ask Professor McGonagall about it later. Hi, I'm Harry Potter," he finished with a hand raised to offer a hand shake.

"Hermione Granger," she replied with a smile. Glad they had smoothed things over after a bad first impression, Harry and Hermione talked about some of their likes and dislikes while they waited.

As McGonagall and the Granger parents talked about the school curriculum and school supplies, Dan and Emma half observed their daughter's demeanor and reactions to the boy with messy hair and startling green eyes. Dan was torn between being happy that it seemed like Hermione was gaining a new friend and his need to protect his daughter from the boy. Meanwhile, Emma couldn't be happier that Hermione was making a friend, but didn't fail to notice that his parents were missing or seemed to be missing from their meeting.

"What's the story with the boy?" Dan asked when they were done with their conversation about the school. Upon hearing the question, McGonagall got a sad look in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I can't say too much without his permission," McGonagall said, "but I can say that he has been on his own for the last three years. I only found that out today when I went to go talk to him and his relatives about starting his attendance at Hogwarts this year." Emma's hand shot quickly to her mouth and Dan's face went stone cold.

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed quietly, not wanting the boy to overhear their conversation. "How did he survive on his own all this time?" Minerva could only shake her head.

"Again, I can't say too much," McGonagall said, "but what I can say is that he is very resourceful and in the short time that I have gotten to know him, he is a very smart and capable kid despite his upbringing."

"Surely you are going to bring justice to those that deserve it?" Dan asked. "Correct?"

"Yes," McGonagall said with conviction. "I have already given Harry my oath that I would do so."

"Good," Dan said simply.

"Well," McGonagall started, "now that that is out of the way, shall we go get your daughter's account at Gringotts set up and school supplies taken care of?" Both parents nodded and with that McGonagall turned towards the kids. "Alright, let's go," she said as she waved her hands at them and led them into the Leaky Cauldron.

She then led them quickly through the run down pub and out the back door where McGonagall and Harry had been earlier. Just as Dan and Emma were about to ask why they were at a dead end, McGonagall pulled out her wand and with a small smirk and half glancing over her shoulder at the others, she tapped the wall in a specific pattern and taking a half step back. The Grangers and Harry watched in amazement as they got their first looks at the vibrant and busy Diagon Alley. The two kids were looking every which way, trying to see everything in just a few short seconds.

After the initial shock wore off, they travelled down to the end of the alley to come upon the giant building known as Gringotts Bank. McGonagall quickly helped the Grangers get their vault set up for the first time before turning to Harry and handing him a key.

"This Harry," she began, "is your vault key. Don't ever lose it. The goblins will not be very happy with you if you do." All Harry could do was nod. McGonagall had a goblin by the name of Griphook take them down to Harry's vault and opened it. As the big doors swung open, Harry's jaw just dropped. There were piles upon piles of gold coins! There was no way that he was this rich. McGonagall smiled knowingly.

"Take this pouch," she said "and only take a couple small handfuls of the Galleons, the gold coins. You won't need too much now." Harry nodded before taking the coin pouch and grabbing roughly 200 Galleons before leaving the vault. Harry could not stop smiling on his way back up to the surface. McGonagall did not fail to notice this. "Now don't let it get to your head Harry. Ok?" Harry nodded again and tried to settle down. When they got back to the surface, they found the Grangers waiting for them. With both parties feeling satisfied, they walked out of the bank.

For their first stop, at the Granger's request and Harry's agreeance, they stopped at Flourish and Blott's because Dan and Emma knew that if they didn't go there first, and get through it quickly, Hermione could get lost in all the books and stay there for hours. Harry admitted to himself that he would too. They quickly got the books required for first years and made plans to return back to the store at a later date to take a longer and more in depth look around the store.

"Come now everyone," McGonagall called out. "It's time for my favorite part of these trips." She led them out of the store and, after a short walk, approached a shop front that definitely looked like it had seen better days. McGonagall opened the door and ushered them all inside. Once they did so, Harry was able to get a good look around. In front of him, stood a beat-up counter that looked about as old as the man behind it.

"Ah Minerva," the old shop keeper addressed her, "Fir and dragon heartstring, nine-and-a-half inches. How is it preforming for you? Keeping it in good condition I hope?"

"Yes Mr. Ollivander," McGonagall replied, "It has suited me well and continues to do so. I dare say it is in fine condition at the moment."

"Good," the wizened old man said, "Good, and what can I do for you today?"

"These two children are here for their wands," McGonagall answered as she smiled down at Hermione and Harry. "Now which one of you will go first?" Both kids got very shy in record time.

"Hermione can go first," Harry said quickly. Hermione scowled at Harry before looking back at Mr. Ollivander.

"Hold out your preferred wand arm please," Mr. Ollivander told her. Hermione held out her right arm and Mr. Ollivander immediately went to work after pulling a measuring tape from seemingly out of nowhere. Hermione grew very nervous and self-conscious as the old man measured various parts of her arm and width between her shoulders. Suddenly he put the measuring tape and went back behind the counter to the shelves that were filled to the ceiling with boxes upon boxes. He went up and down different isles, muttering to himself as he did so. After pulling down several boxes, he returned.

"Here," Mr. Ollivander handed Hermione one of the boxes, "Try this one. Dogwood, Unicorn Hair, ten inches." Right as Hermione pulled the wand out of the box, Mr. Ollivander snatched it back. "No, no…" He handed her another wand, with the same result. After five more times of this, one of which she was able to actually try but accidently blew up a potted plant that rested on the counter, he handed her the last box he had brought up with him. "Vine wood with dragon heartstring core, ten and three-quarter inches." Hermione gave it a wave and all of a sudden, sparks came flying out of the tip in silver and blue sparks. Hermione's face lit up in surprise as her mouth opened into an "o". "Ah yes," Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, having successfully matched a wand to a witch. "A perfect match. Now on with you my boy." Harry lifted his right arm for the mysterious shop keeper to measure. "Curious…curious…" the old man whispered to himself. He went back into the shelves and began pulling box after box of wands and bringing them to the counter. Harry tried a couple dozen wands that all ailed to make a connection with Harry. He was getting more and more worried as each wand passed from his hand. Mr. Ollivander wasn't about to give up. "Hmm…" he murmured to himself. He delved back into the depths of the boxes of wands and picked one out in particular.

"Holly with phoenix tail feather," Mr. Ollivander said to Harry, "Give it a go." Harry took the wand from Mr. Ollivander and gave it a wave. He felt a small connection, but it didn't seem like enough. "Hmm… I thought that would be the one," Mr. Ollivander said, disappointed. "But I am not done yet, I have one last wand for you to try." He left the counter and went to the very back on the store and picked up a lone box that was sitting on the table in the back. He slowly brought it back to the front and laid the box in front of Harry. "I began experimenting with wands when I was far younger than I am now," the old shop keeper told Harry. "This was the only successful multicore wand that I produced. It has been waiting for quite some time for the right wizard to choose. Acacia wood with Phoenix and Thunder bird tailfeathers woven around dragon heartstring." As soon as Harry grabbed the wand, there was a large pulse of magic that expanded from the point where Harry's hand held the wand. Sparks of all color spouted from the tip in spectacular fashion. Harry didn't just feel like the wand was an extension of himself, no. He felt as if he found a part of himself that went missing long ago and they were finally reunited. Harry could see the powerful happy aura radiating off the wand and could hear it singing a joyful song. After a few minutes, the aura died down a little but Harry could still see and feel the powerful aura radiating off the wand. Luckily, it seemed the pulse from the connection didn't reach past the front door, and everyone outside of the shop was unaware of what had transpired inside the old shop.

"Well," Mr. Ollivander said, "That was quite the experience, eh?" Harry could only nod, dumbfounded. They quickly paid for the wands and thanked the old shopkeeper. "I expect great things from you, Harry Potter. Take very good care of that wand."

"I will do my very best sir." Harry replied as they turned to leave before a thought struck Harry. "Sir?" he asked, "Do you happen to sell wand holsters that are quick to use?" Ollivander nodded and showed them how to use one effectively.

"The release mechanism is based on intent and reflexes," Mr. Ollivander explained. "Be mindful to keep your reflexes at their sharpest, one second can make all the difference." Harry and company thanked the shop keeper for the advice as they left with their newest purchases.

The rest of the supplies were easy to get and didn't talk too long after that. Their last stop, and the most interesting one, was the pet shop. First years were only allowed to have an owl, cat or toad to choose from, but magic had other ideas. Hermione was able to pick hers pretty easily in the form of a kneazle that was orange and she named him Crookshanks. Harry was a different story. He had Hedwig, sure, but something was drawing him further into the shop. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a reptile cage. He leaned down and came face to face with a boa constrictor that was already about 5ft but this one was unusual. It was jet black instead of the usual dark brown coloration.

" _Hello,_ " Harry said to the snake while looking into its eyes.

" _A Speaker?_ " the snake replied, surprised. " _I haven't met one of you before._ "

" _Really?_ " Harry replied with a small frown. " _I take it there aren't very many?_ "

" _Nope._ " It answered. " _You're the first I have heard of in a decade._ " Harry put his hand up to his chin and thought before he noticed a flash in its eyes and a small answering pulse from his energy core.

"Ah man…" Harry said in a sigh. "Professor…"

"Yes Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"I just made a familiar bond with this boa constrictor," Harry answered. McGonagall's face lit with surprise.

"Wait," McGonagall began. "Isn't Hedwig already your familiar?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Again, another abnormality to have more than one?" The Professor could only nod. Harry hung his head in resign. _Damnit._ "What are the rules on familiars at Hogwarts?" he asked the Professor.

"All familiars are allowed," McGonagall answered, still dumb founded that he had formed not one, but two familiar bonds while he was only 11. Most Wizards and witches never even get one familiar during their lifetimes.

"Alright," Harry said, "then I guess I will be having two familiars at Hogwarts this year." He paid the owner of the shop before walking out with the boa constrictor wrapped around him.

" _Please don't constrict me,_ " Harry told the snake in a whisper.

" _No worries Master,_ " The snake replied. " _I will never harm you since you formed the familiar bond with me._ "

" _Well then,_ " Harry whispered, not wanting the others to know that he could talk to animals quite yet, " _Welcome to the family._ " He finished as Hedwig landed back on his shoulder, full from her successful hunt.

Shortly after, they were done with their school supply shopping and it was time for the Grangers to head home.

"Shall we meet up again soon?" Harry asked Hermione hopefully.

"I dare say we shall Harry." She replied, smiling warmly at him before waiving their goodbyes.

"Uh, Professor?" Harry said, gaining the old witch's attention. "Am I going back to my cave then? I want to make sure that Terra is ok."

"We can if you want Harry," McGonagall said with a sad smile, "But I would like you to come home with me tonight afterward. I don't like the idea of you being out there by yourself any longer." Harry opened his mouth to disagree, but McGonagall put a hand up. "I know you have your familiars, but you are without human contact out there. This way though, if you come home with me, I can answer all your questions that you probably have." Harry took on a thoughtful expression for a few moments before agreeing.

McGonagall then apparated them back to the spot where she first met Harry. McGonagall was surprised again when Harry disappeared. A few moments later, a cave appeared and with it, a crude campsite where she assumed Harry had been living.

" _I'm sorry Terra, but it is time for me to leave you,_ " Harry told the motherly bear with a tear in his eye. " _Thank you for letting me take shelter in your cave for the last few years. I will never forget you. I can try to come and visit you whenever I can ok?_ "

 _"_ _Do not fret for me little one,_ " the bear replied with some gentle growls. " _All cubs must leave the cave at some point. At least I know that you will be able to take care of yourself._ " The bear nuzzled him and he hugged the bear back one last time before walking back to Minerva.

"I'm ready to go." He told her, and with that McGonagall apparated them away from his home and towards the beginning of a brightening future.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No... *sighs* i don't own any of the publicly recognizable ideas or characters. That goes to Rowling.

A/N: Thank you all once again for the wonder reviews! It's good to know that people are enjoying what i'm writing. As always, massive thanks to my beta reader. They have been a huge help when it came to structuring the dialog and helping me hash out ideas.

To answer a few of the reviews:

To Acolyte, grayiron, Venator, starboy454, and stars90: Thank you guys for your interest in the story and hope you all continue to enjoy it.

To Sarahswims: Unfortunately that particular crossover won't happen for a while, but hints maybe be dropped along the way. Let's see if you can find them. Though i will have to say that I have some big ideas for it, when i get to it.

Last, but certainly not least, To DaemonWing: Yeah, i realize that my story isn't original, though i wish i could claim it as so. It is a culmination of a bunch of ideas i liked from other stories. The length of each chapter can also be an issue too, but that is steadily improving as i write. Might take a bit of time though. Thank you for your patience, interest in the story, and i hope you continue to enjoy it.

As always, reviews are most welcome. I love hearing back from my readers and getting their perspective on it. :)

With that said, enjoy the show!

Chapter 5:

Harry was proud of himself when they landed. He had managed to not pass out, even if he stumbled a bit from the jarring sensation of suddenly having ground underneath his feet again. When he looked up, his eyes widened in surprise at the "house" in front of him. It was more along the lines of a small mansion. McGonagall looked down at Harry and gave him a small smirk.

"Welcome to my home Harry," she said as she leads him to the front door and opens it. As the door opened, it was all Harry could do to not give in to his excitement. The front hall was massive with an equally impressive chandelier straight out of the Victorian era. There was a staircase that led upstairs to the second floor along the left side of the hall with a door frame beneath it. Off to his right was an open archway that Harry assumed lead to a parlor room. His mood changed quickly as he remembered what happened the last time he was in a house and immediately became very anxious as the memories threatened to overwhelm him.

"Umm…Minnie?" Harry asked nervously. "Where will I be staying?"

"In a room upstairs of course," McGonagall replied in bewilderment. "Where else would you stay?" Harry looked down at his feet with his hands slowly twisting around each other before mumbling out his reply. Minerva went down to her knees in front of Harry and gently raised his head to meet her gaze. "Harry?"

"In a cupboard under the stairs," he replied just loud enough for Minerva to hear him. Her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed very quickly as her anger began to build. Upon seeing her eyes narrow he quickly dropped his head again. Minerva noticed this. She softened her gaze and gently pulled his head back up again.

"Harry," she started, "You will never have to go through that again, I will make sure of it." Harry's vision blurred as unshed tears started to fill his eyes. Minerva brought her hand to the side of his face and brushed the tears away before pulling him into a hug, which he gratefully returned. "Your Aunt and Uncle will get their just desserts for their atrocious treatment of you. For now, let us focus on the here and now and figure out where to go. Tomorrow, we will go to the Ministry and try to get me as your appointed magical guardian. That way, I can start looking after you properly." Harry nodded before wiping away the rest of his tears and pulling away so that Minerva could stand up. "Alright, let me go fix up a room for you. Is there anything you want to do while you wait?"

"Do you happen to have anywhere I can sit and read?" Harry asked sheepishly. Harry was eager to start learning the magic that would be taught to him during his first year.

"Indeed, I do," she replied, "The library is this way." She turned and went through the door way underneath the stairs with Harry trailing close behind.

"Wait," he paused, "You have a library?!" he finished excitedly. It had been three years since he had been in one and was happy that he had a chance to go through another library.

McGonagall had a smile creep onto her face. "Yes, I do," she said, "Though, for you, I must restrict some books. Particularly, the ones in the far back corner on the left side of the library. They are far too advanced for you, I'm afraid." Harry's face got slightly crest fallen until they reached the library entrance and Minerva opened the door. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. It was impossible! The room looked as big as an actual library but that couldn't be true! The house would have to be three times the size that it is to accommodate the library alone. Suddenly, Harry wasn't so crest fallen. There were plenty of books for him to read even with Minnie's restricted section. Minerva just let out a small chuckle. "The couches where you can read are over there," she said, pointing over to the right side of the room to a comfortable looking loveseat that practically begged to be used. She then handed him his trunk. "I took the liberty of placing all of your purchases today into your trunk. You should find that all your books are in the second compartment." Harry thanked her as he took it from her. "Now if you will excuse me, I will go and fix up your room. I will be back soon, Harry," she said as she smiled at him before walking back out the door and up the stairs.

Harry quickly went over to the loveseat and laid his trunk down. He fiddled around with it until he found the second compartment Minnie had mentioned and looked at the pile of text books. Some of the subjects that the titles mentioned were some that Harry only heard of in fiction books back in the library in Surrey. He decided to start with _Charms for Beginners_. He took the book out of the trunk, closed it, and hopped up onto the loveseat. Right away he felt like he was going to love magic. The first charm in the book was one called the levitation charm. The description was that the caster could lift varying objects with this charm. Harry read the chapter on this charm multiple times. Making sure that he could understand the theory behind the charm and practiced the wand movements with his arm. When he felt confident he knew the charm, he pointed one of his fingers at the book itself and willed the charm while intoning the incantation in his mind. _Wingardium Leviosa_. To his amazement and happiness, the book lifted off his lap and floated a few inches about it before he cancelled the charm and it landed back in his lap. _Oh yes! I love Magic!_ He continued reading for a little while, trying out a few more of the charms and reading the theories on these charms before his curiosity got the better of him. Harry closed the charms book and began exploring the library. After a while, he came across a book that captured his attention, **_Occlumency: Strengthen your Mind_** _._ Harry pulled the book out from the shelves and began reading it while walking back to the loveseat.

 ** _To protect one's mind, one must first find your center. Free yourself from all distractions. Clear your mind and let it float. Let your body and mind work as one to pull your consciousness to your center. You will know when you have reached it when you come across something that symbolizes your magical core, be it a fountain, a pond, or even a lake. Depending on how big the symbol, that is how big your core is and the capacity of your magical reserves that all magical beings possess. Once there, build organizational system that makes sense to you. Run wild with ideas. Your imagination is your only limit to what you can do and build to protect you mind and house your memories and thoughts._**

Harry was fascinated with the idea. He could do anything and imagine anything to protect his mind? His mind was already spinning with ideas on what he could do, but what could he do to organize it? Harry decided to worry about it later, but wanted to at least find his center today. He can worry about the other aspects tomorrow. It wasn't like he didn't have time, so he sat on the loveseat with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. He inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly, trying to relax his mind and clear it. He got to the point where brief distractions were present, but he ignored them and decided to try and "float" as the book put it, he soon found himself drifting in his mind. In the blink of an eye, he found himself on a beach overlooking the ocean. His surprise launched him out of his mind scape and back into reality. _What the…Was that…_ He knew he had to get back there and confirm his thoughts. Quicker than the first time, he found himself back on that beach. He looked out in amazement at the huge waves as they crashed around him. _Is this really my magic reserves? How in the world did this happen?_ He sat on the beach and tried sorting his thoughts out. _This would explain why I can do a lot of magic with just my hands and intent alone. But how do I go protecting all of it?_ Harry knew he probably didn't have enough experiences with the really world to imagine something capable of protecting it effectively, but he did have an idea. During his time with the Dursleys, and reading in the library, he knew about two fictional metals, adamantium and vibranium. These two metals were known to be virtually indestructible. _What would happen if I combined the two and threw out the weaknesses? If my imagination is the limit, then I can create anything._ He first imagined himself flying. Next thing he knew, he was hoovering a few inches off the beach and he moved himself over the surface of the water, trying to find the center of this vast ocean he theorized to be his magical reserves. As he flew across the surface he passed by bubbles that were floating all around him. Some showed of his time with the Dursleys, others showed his time with Terra in the forest. That's when he realized that these were his memories! _Hmm… I should try and sort them all sooner or later, but, for now, I will just try to protect them all at once._ Soon after he found what he knew must be the dead center of the vast ocean because this is where his memories and stray thoughts were at their highest concentration. He then imagined a platform the was anchored to the bottom of the ocean and was buoyant enough to float on the surface without any effort. After he touched down on the newly created platform, he started imagining the entire ocean covered by a complete dome. The material being what he imagined the mix of adamantium and vibranium would be. He imagined the material to be indestructible to all the means he knew of. Even those that he knew could break either vibranium or adamantium in the comic books. He called this new type of steel Monimosdium after the Greek word for permanent. After seeing the dome in place, he was surprised to see the blue tinge to the metal, but was happy with the outcome. His favorite color was blue after all. He then flew out to the edges of the dome to inspect the boundaries. He was excited to see that the dome did indeed encompass his entire ocean. With that done, he imagined himself exiting the mindscape and returning to consciousness in the real world. The first sensation he felt was him being shaken.

"Harry?" Minerva almost yelled with a worried look on her face, "Harry are you alright?" Harry was surprised and flinched back from the contact before replying.

"What?" Harry replied with a bit of worry. He silently hoped that she wouldn't throw him out. "Yes, I'm alright. Did I do something wrong?" He finished with unbidden tears starting to show in his eyes. Minerva sighed with relief, which made Harry feel a little better.

"No Harry," she replied quickly, "I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. When you didn't respond immediately I began to worry."

"Sorry." Harry said and dropped his head. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Harry," Minerva replied gently, "I'm not mad, I was only worried. How did you get into that state anyway?" Harry raised his head and pointed his hand at the book on the couch next to him.

"I went looking around the library," he began, "I was very careful to stay away from the corner of the library you told me not to go to, and I found this book. It intrigued me so I took it out and began reading it. After reading it, I decided to give it a try." That's when McGonagall notice what the book was about.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you tried Occlumency?" Minerva asked in a surprised tone. She took on a thoughtful expression before asking, "Well?"

"I was able to find my center." Harry replied embarrassed.

"On your first try?" McGonagall asked in another surprised tone. Harry nodded again as his embarrassment started to show on his face. "You really are something special, aren't you?" She smiled at him with pride.

"Wait," Harry began, confused, "You aren't mad at me?"

"Mad?" she asked incredulously, "Why would I be mad? I was just worried is all. In fact, I am quite proud of you, Harry. You were able to do that on your first try while many others can't even get relaxed enough to try." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. _Bollocks._

" _Better start getting used to it, little one,_ " Hedwig said to him as she flew down from wherever she was perched to his shoulder. The now emerald phoenix nuzzled his face in affection before preening her feathers.

"I guess I better," he replied to the bird quietly. Minerva considered him curiously. "Hedwig said I better start getting use to the abnormalities." He sighed. McGonagall regarded him with a sad smile.

"Well, I just came down from getting your room ready," Minerva said to Harry. "If you're tired, all your things are up there already." Harry nodded and grabbed the books off the loveseat and started off to his room before turning around.

"Minnie," he started, "would it be alright if I borrowed this book some more?" He raised the Occlumency book a little to indicate which one he was referring to.

"Of course," she replied easily, "Just be careful with it." Harry nodded. "Your room is upstairs to the left. The second door on the right. I will be up in a minute."

"Ok," Harry replied as he began his trek up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and was met with a familiar sight. On the walls, trees from the forest where Minnie found him were painted realistically and where his bed was, there was a cave over it made from a soft fabric that he could not identify. He felt longing for Terra in that moment, missing her presence after being in her company for three years. Harry sighed and moved over to the rustic table that sat to the right of his bed and placed the books on it. He spotted his trunk on the other side of the bed and set to get his pajamas on and get ready for bed. Just as he finished brushing his teeth, Minnie walked into his room.

"Everything to your liking, Harry?" she asked him. Harry nodded.

"I love it!" he exclaimed. Harry ran to Minerva and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Minnie, for taking me in." Minerva hugged him back tightly, not saying anything for fear of her voice failing her. She took a shuddering breath.

"Harry," she said, "tomorrow, I will be going to the Ministry of Magic to get magical guardianship. Will you be ok alone here for a few hours?" Harry nodded into her.

"I can keep myself busy with my school text books and occlumency," Harry replied. "Plus, I have Hedwig and now the boa constrictor, which I should probably give a name to." Harry gave a slight frown. "I should apologize to him," he said as he looked over to the coiled-up snake on the bed. "Speaking of him, are there woods around here where he can hunt safely?" he asked looking up at Minerva. She nodded back at him.

"Out back there is a forest where he should be safe to hunt. There aren't any neighbors nearby for a couple of miles." Harry sighed with relief. "Alright Harry, I think it is time for you to head to bed. It has been a long day for you."

"Oooookay," Harry replied while yawning. He moved over to the bed and carefully lifted the sleeping snake and moved it up next to his pillow before getting under the covers. Minerva moved over to Harry and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Everything will be alright now, Harry," she assured him. "I won't let you feel unloved or unwanted. I want to ask you one more thing before you sleep." Harry looked at her curiously. "If you want, would you like me to adopt you as my own?" Harry's eyes grew very large with tears threatening to fall.

"Would you really do that for me?" Harry ask tentatively, fearing that it was too good to be true. Someone wanted him. This was a feeling that he hadn't known before. Minerva nodded.

"You have lived through more hardship than most have ever known," she replied. "I want you to be happy and know the kind of love that a parent should have for their child, and I want to be the one to give that to you."

"Then yes," Harry almost yelled out, "I would like that very much." He sat back up and hugged her even harder than before.

"Alright then," she said while hugging the resilient child back, "I will work on that tomorrow too. You will probably have to come with me tomorrow for that so I will come pick you up once I'm done getting magical guardian ship over you at the Ministry." Harry muttered his agreement before laying back down and promptly falling asleep. Minerva chuckled a little before ruffling his hair and walking out of his room, closing the door behind her gently. She walked back downstairs and over to the fireplace in the parlor room on the other side of the hall. She took a pinch of powder from the small stand that stood near it and threw it into the fireplace. It lit up with bright green flames before Minerva called out, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" and walked into the flames. With a flash, she was gone and the flames were extinguished.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as last 5 chapters.

A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me thus far and I hope that you all will continue to be patient with me. This will be the last short chapter as Harry will finally be at Hogwarts in the next. Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Reader. Thank you all who reviewed! I'm happy that I can write something that people enjoy. As always, I welcome all of your points of view and take every single one into consideration.

To Acolyte: Yes last chapter was a bit fillery, but I love character development and i wish more fan fictions would do it.

With all that out of the way,

Enjoy the Show!

Chapter 6:

In the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts, a giant semi-circular room with walls filled with books of every subject, sat a man with a long white beard hunched over a messy pile of official looking parchment. He was too absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't hear or see the green flames flash in his fireplace.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" Minerva shouted at the focused man whom was sitting at his desk. Albus jumped at the sudden yell.

"Minerva?" he asked her in a calm tone. "What is the matter?"

"I told you," Minerva yelled at him, "That the Dursleys were not good for him! They were abusing him!" She fixed the headmaster with a glare.

"Surely," the headmaster began, "it isn't that bad."

"Wasn't," she corrected, "it was worse. He suffered multiple broken bones, severe malnourishment, and suffers from mental abuse as well."

"What do you mean, wasn't?" Albus asked in an even tone, "He is still there, isn't he?"

"No," Minerva answered, "and he won't ever be going back." She finished in a tone that said there was no argument.

"But it is the best place for him," Albus exclaimed. "It is where he is at his safest!"

"I beg to differ, Dumbledore," Minerva countered, "He is not safe at all in that house." Then she dropped her bomb on him. "I've taken him in and I will be getting magical guardianship. I will also be adopting him as my own." She finished this last statement with her eyes narrowed in anger.

"But the Blood Wards –" Albus began.

"– Are not keeping him safe if he is with them," she finished for him. "I will have the Fidelius charm put up on my home with myself as secret keeper. I will not trust anyone else with his welfare. That is FINAL." With a huff and a glare, she finished her declaration. Albus regarded her with a sad look.

Albus finally had to look away from the intensity of the glare. "Fine, go look for Professor Flitwick," he said. "He knows more about Fidelius charms." With that, Minerva exited the headmaster's office to go search for the professor.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Albus realized McGonagall never mentioned where Harry had been. He turned to his ever-present companion. "Fawkes, if you can, I want you to figure out where Harry has been and how long he has been away from the Dursleys. I will have a word with Mrs. Figg. She hasn't been forth coming with information it seems." The phoenix responded with an affirmative trill before flaming out.

Harry woke up to a slight tickling sensation on his cheek. He cracked his eye open to see his familiar boa constrictor staring at him.

" _Well,_ " he hissed at it, " _this is an interesting way to wake up._ " He smiled at the snake. Then furled his brow. " _I have yet to give you a name, haven't I?_ " The snake nodded its head slightly. " _Sorry buddy, it was a long day yesterday and I forgot. Hmmm… are you a male or female?_ "

" _Male,_ " it hissed back indignantly. " _Can't you tell?_ "

" _Hey,_ " Harry replied back, hurt, " _I'm trying here ok?_ _This is still all new to me despite Hedwig being with me for the last three years. Alright, how about Schatten? It is German for shadow._ " The snake nodded its head enthusiastically.

" _Thank you Master,_ " the boa replied, " _A very fitting name for me._ " Almost as if Harry needed any more of a sign that it was a fitting name, the black boa slithered away and disappeared like a shadow.

Harry then got out of bed and went into his personal bathroom with some of his brand-new clothes to change into after taking a shower. When he was done, he felt very refreshed. It was the first time he could remember having a proper shower and he loved it. He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed after grabbing the Occlumency book. He then crossed his legs and started to relax. Once he slipped back into his center, he once again had his breathe taken away at the shear expanse of the somewhat calm ocean that was his magical reserves. After reveling in the sight for a few moments he started his construction. The idea he had come up with was expansive. He wanted tons of layers of protection, ranging from layers of landscapes that could only be reached by going through a specific chain of doors to get deeper. He decided that he wanted at least three layers to better protect his secrets such as his various abilities he knew about and information that someone could use against him. He decided to use London as his layer one. He had seen the layout of London while he was reading through the books in the library before he ran from his abhorrent relatives called the Dursleys. He was also able to go into amazing detail with his London because of his photographic memory which pleased him a great deal. He made sure to make the roads as a highly shatter resistant glass because he wanted to be able to see into the ocean below him and it could unnerve anyone trying to breach his mind.

Once he was done creating London in his mind, he started wandering, trying to figure out where to sort and places his memories. _Hmm… where would be an unlikely place that someone would look for important memories?_ That's when an idea hit him. _Why not use a candy store? A muggle one at that. Since most who would try to break into his mind would be looking for something magical._ He used one of the small shops right next to the 'Leaky Cauldron' and called it 'Willy Wonka's Candy Store'. After imagining the inside of the shop to be filled with Willy Wonka branded candy, he decided to use salt water taffies as his template for storing his memories. Cinnamon, which was deep red, were anger-filled memories, such as being abused by the Dursleys. Cotton Candy, which were different shades of blue, were relaxing memories such as reading in the library before he ran away. He continued to pull the floating memories from outside the store and sorted them until there were no more to pull to him and sort. Satisfied, he looked for the assorted taffies and realized something, there were very few memories that were in the happy or love bins. Of course, the names were different, but he knew which ones were which. Those he did have though, were ones from yesterday at Diagon Alley and most of his interactions with Minnie. With a smile, he concluded that his life was getting better, albeit slowly. He still wondered about what he would do with his knowledge. Library building would be out of the question… _That's it!_ He went to the back of the new candy store and went to a spot on the back wall where there was a door that would lead to the "Manager's Office". To anyone but him, the room behind the door would be like a normal manager's office. To him, it would be his personal library. He went through the back door and imagined a massive library that would put all others to shame with multiple floors to encompass the knowledge he would learn. Better to be safe than sorry and have more than what you need. He then spent the next few hours, or so it felt to him, pouring his knowledge of different subjects into different books and sorted them by their subject in different sections of the library. He decided to use a variation of the Dewey decimal system so that he could quickly pull up information later. Once he was done, he set off to another part of his London and created a 'false' library filled with blatantly wrong information with just enough truth to make it seem believable.

Satisfied with his accomplishments done to his London, he exited his mind. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Minerva smiling at him.

"Productive morning Harry?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"I was able to setup my Occlumency further," he replied. "I was able to sort both my memories and knowledge into secure locations within my mindscape." McGonagall was startled.

"You managed to do all that this morning?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied warily. Minerva beamed at him proudly.

"You really are something special," she said, "Don't change for anyone, ok?" Harry nodded. "Good. I just got back from the Ministry and I was able to appoint myself as your magical guardian." Harry gave her a questioning look. "That means that when or if the magical laws apply to you, it is my responsibility to take care of it and you. It is also my job to teach you about our culture and other necessities that you will need later." Harry nodded acceptingly.

"So far," Harry began, "you have shown me an acceptance that I haven't known from anyone else, I trust you Minnie." Minerva wrapped him in a hug, but let up a bit when he flinched. Harry sighed, "It's going to take some time to get used to that." Minerva just smiled at him.

"There are just two more things to do today," Minerva said, "One, Professor Flitwick, Hogwarts's charm professor, will be by soon to put up what is called a Fidelius charm on my manor." Harry opened his mouth to ask what that was, but Minerva beat him to it. "It is a charm that hides objects in a folded piece of space. The only people who will be able to see or get in are what is called the secret-keeper and those whom the secret-keeper tells."

"That's awesome!" Harry said enthusiastically, "Who will be the secret-keeper?"

"I will be," she answered, "I don't trust anyone else with your safety now, especially after Dumbledore placed you with the Dursleys."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "Who's that? And did he know he was placing me with abusive people?" The last question came out with a growl. Minerva looked ashamed.

"I warned him…" she began softly and hung her head, "I had watched them for about a day and didn't like what I saw. I told him that they weren't nice people, but he was your magical guardian at the time and he said he knew what he was doing and that they weren't as bad as I had made them out to be." Harry got up off the bed, went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I don't blame you," Harry said to her, "You couldn't do anything because he was my magical guardian at the time, right?" She nodded. "Then I don't blame you. This Mister Dumbledore on the other hand has some explaining to do. Now when will Professor Flitwick get here?" As soon as he finished his question, there was a knock on the front door.

"I do believe that answers your question" she said as she laughed. They walked out of Harry's bedroom and down to the front entrance. Minerva opened the door to reveal a rather short man with short black hair. Harry wasn't sure what to make of him. "Harry, may I introduce you to the charms Professor Filius Flitwick. Filius, this is Harry Potter." The charms professor's eyes widened at this.

"I see why you want the Fidelius charm now, Professor," Flitwick replied. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir," Harry said while offering his hand, "And Harry will be fine Professor." Flitwick looked at his hand in surprise before shaking Harry's hand. _I should ask Minnie about that later._

"Then I should extend the same courtesy, Harry," Flitwick replied, "You may call me Filius when not in public or at school." Harry nodded at this, smiling. "Ready Minerva?" Filius asked as he turned to her. Minerva nodded. Flitwick turned back to the mansion and waved his wand in a very complex manner. Harry blinked. Where the mansion was supposed to be, there was nothing but a rolling field in front of him. His mouth dropped open as he stared into the now empty space.

"Do you wish to catch bugs, Harry?" Minerva asked him with amusement. "If not, then I suggest closing your mouth." Harry did so quickly as a blush crept into his cheeks from embarrassment. "It was quite the sight, no?" Harry nodded. "Now I want you to listen to me carefully ok, Harry?" Harry nodded again. "We live at the McGonagall Mansion." Harry mulled over the sentence, committing it to his photographic memory and almost dropped his mouth open in surprise again as the mansion popped back into existence for him.

"I trust you too, Filius," Minerva began before Flitwick began to speak, "That is why I said it now and not after you left."

"Thank you for your trust Minerva," Filius said with a bow, showing her the utmost respect that he could give. "If you'll excuse me now though, I need to head back to Hogwarts. I still have to complete my preparations for the coming year. Harry, it has been a pleasure meeting you and I can't wait to see what you will accomplish in the coming years."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, sir." Harry replied. Filius nodded and turned back to Minerva. "Minerva, a pleasure as always." He smiled before disappearing with a small pop.

"Well that was… interesting," Harry said.

"You get used to it eventually," Minerva replied with a smile. "Now onto the last business for the day. We need to stop into a Muggle government build and gather some adoption papers so that I can get custody of you in the Muggles' eyes. Hold my hand now, Harry." He grabbed her hand and they disappeared with a quiet crack and reappeared in front of a rather dismal and dull looking building. They walked through the main doors as Minerva told Harry to wait in the main lobby while she went to go get the papers. Harry sat in a chair without question and waited for a while before a younger-looking lady with blonde hair and brown eyes came out with Minerva.

"Harry?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Hi, my name is Mrs. Coelum, and I need you to come back with me to answer a few questions, ok?" Harry nodded timidly and allowed the lady to lead him to a comfortable looking room that held two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between them. "Please sit on that couch over there," she said while pointing to the couch on the right. She took the couch directly across from him as Minerva sat next to Harry.

"Now I understand that Ms. McGonagall is here to become your foster parent Harry," the blonde woman said, "It is your wish too?" Harry nodded his head. "Ok, then there are a few questions I must ask. As they are very important ones, I need complete honesty from both of you, understood." Both Harry and Minerva nodded in unison. "Ok, now, for you to take him in, Mrs. McGonagall, I need some background information and some proof that the Dursleys have mistreated him."

"I have those right here," Minerva said as she reached into her pockets, Harry noticed a small flash of magic from within her pockets and smiled inwardly as he looked back at Mrs. Coelum, who seemed to not notice the little flash. Minerva handed the fabricated documents to the blonde lady for her to look over. In her hands was a medical document that detailed the malnourishment and broken bones Harry suffered at the hands of Vernon and Petunia, along with a believable psych evaluation of the boy's mental state coming out of that environment. Also in that stack of documents was a genealogy report that showed McGonagall as a great aunt to Harry Potter, which would give Harry a reasonable belief that she would treat him right because he was family, or so it seemed to the case worker in front of them. The case worker frowned heavily at the medical document, more from disbelief that relatives could do such things to one of their own, rather than a disbelief that it was a forged document.

After she got done reading through the documents Minerva had given her, she lifted her head to look at the two, noticing how Harry seemed to try and stay close to Minerva as if she was his only life support. That made the decision for her to trust the elderly woman with the care of this abused child that sat in front of her.

"As of right now," she began, "I'm inclined to approve the foster application with a trial period to adopt. I just need to ask a few more questions if that is ok?" Both nodded to her, to which she replied with a nod of her own. "Ok, so my first question is how will you be able to take care of him financially, Mrs. McGonagall?"

"I teach at a private boarding school up in Scotland that pays decently well, and will be able to support the both of us." Harry decided against sharing that he had some inheritance from his parents from when they died. The case worker seemed satisfied with that answer and moved on to her next one.

"If it is a private boarding school, am I to assume that it is secluded and that you don't return home in the evening?"

"That is correct," Minerva agreed.

"Then when will you have time to provide the emotional support that Harry will need during that time?"

"He, actually, has already been accepted into the boarding school I teach at and will be there with me throughout the year." The case worker accepted the answer with a nod of her head.

"My next question is for you, Harry; would you be willing to testify here and now in the presence of a recorder device against your aunt and uncle?" Harry looked nervous for a second before nodding his head. Mrs. Coelum then pulled out a small device from her pocket, pressed a button and set it down on the table. "Ok then Harry, please start from the beginning."

Over the next hour, Harry told her of his time with the 'family' members known as the Dursleys. He told her the times Dudley and his gang played a game called 'Harry Hunting'. He told her the chores he had to do starting at a young age. Her told her of his escape into the woods where he lived for the last three years, all while trying to leave out magic and make it believable. When Harry was done, Minerva wove a tale of how she had found out her great nephew was missing after deciding to try and visit her niece-in-law's family, whom she had not heard from for a while, and finding out that Harry was missing when Vernon accidently let slip that he ran away. She also told the blonde lady of her search for Harry and finding him, coincidently, on his birthday. After they were both done, Mrs. Coelum had a look of pure amazement at the tale as she stopped the recorder.

"I have to say," Mrs. Coelum began, "That has to be one of the most heartbreaking tales I have ever listened to. I am happy to say that, without further ado, that I will approve the application of you fostering young Harry Potter here, Ms. McGonagall." As she finished saying that, she signed a different set of documents that she had brought in with her. "I just need you to sign here," she said as she passed the documents over to Minerva and pointed out the spot where she was to sign. A few minutes later, Minerva was given a certified license to foster and other documents that legalized her care for Harry. As they got up to leave, Mrs. Coelum gave Minerva one last statement that amazed both Harry and Minerva.

"I must warn you Professor McGonagall," she said with a knowing smile, "Forging documents with magic is quite illegal, but with your story and my wish to see Harry have a loving home, I will put copies of the documents in the correct places as to not raise much suspicion and make your case hold up in a court of law. Hope you both have a good year at Hogwarts." With a wink, she walked out of the room, not waiting to see the reaction on their faces to her words.

Harry was the first to shake himself out of it. "Careful Minnie, you don't want to catch bugs in your teeth, do you?" His statement was met with a light swat on the back of his head as he chuckled and Minerva grinned at him.

"I will not have sass from you, young man,"

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," he said in mock seriousness, which earned him another light swat.

It was late in the afternoon when there came a knock on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon was watching football on the telly so he had his wife Petunia answer the door. As she reached it, there came another, more insistent knock on the door.

"I'm coming," Petunia said, annoyed, as she opened it to reveal a set of cops standing on her door step, "Umm… Can I help you?"

"Is this the Dursley resident?" the first cop asked, to which Petunia nodded, "Then we would like you and your husband to come down to the station to answer some questions for us."

"Who is it?" Came Vernon's raised voice from the living room.

"It's the police," came the answer.

"What for?"

"They want us to go with them down to the station and answer some questions."

"About WHAT? We haven't done anything wrong!" Petunia turned back to the officers with a raised eyebrow in a questioning look.

"It's about a boy named Harry Potter," the second cop answered.

"WHAT?!" Vernon's voice yelled back in an angry tone. Everyone heard movement as Vernon tried to quickly get up off the couch and failed. As he reached the front door he spoke again. "That boy," he said with some venom, not realizing it was detrimental to his case already, "hasn't lived here in over three years!"

"That is part of the reason why we are here," the first cop spoke again, "We just want to clear some things up down at the station and then we will leave you alone." Vernon reluctantly agreed to go with them along with Petunia. Vernon had Dudley pack a bag and sent him over to Mrs. Figg's house to stay there while they went with the police. Little did they know that their life would be turned upside down as Karma came back to bite them.

Down at the station a few hours later, Vernon was behind bars with a 5-year sentence of child abuse, given a criminal record stating that he abused his only nephew, and fired from his job. Petunia was devastated. Her reputation she had worked so hard for, was gone in the blink of an eye. The Dursleys had one day before the word had gotten out about her husband, and her neighbors finally knew the truth about what actually happened in their own neighborhood. Petunia from then on, got disgusted looks from everyone she ran into that she knew and had tried to boast in front of with her 'perfect' family.

Harry smiled as Minerva told him the results of the case. He was elated. He no longer had to deal with the Dursleys and no one could make him. After Minerva was done talking with him, he returned to his school books, determined to know and master everything that he was expected to learn in his first year. Life was looking up for young Harry Potter, and he was determined to keep it that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as last 6 chapters. I do not own anything publicly recognizable. Harry Potter is owned by its author, Rowling.

A/N: Thank you all that reviewed. I appreciate the support from you guys. I'm honestly happy that this story is doing as well as it is. As always, Thanks go to my beta reader. With out them, you all would be asking a lot more questions and the story wouldn't be as clear. Now to answer some of said questions.

To DBZ: Yes, it will eventually be a true crossover into the star wars universe, but for now, there will be just little teasers hear and there as you will see in this chapter. Extra points if you can figure out the translation of the name i gave the combined metal.

To Umbra: Yes, but it was such an open and close case, plus I don't have any experience with court cases yet other than the Wizengamot from the perspective of other fan fictions, that i didn't quite feel comfortable writing it.

To everyone else: Thank you all for your support and hope you all like the next chapter as well! And to those that asked about updates. I try to update on Fridays around 12pm EST.

With that said, Enjoy the show!

Chapter 7: Heritage Test

August was passing quickly for the duo of Minerva and Harry, until about halfway through it. Most days now found Minerva in her study, preparing for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts. She was quite worried about some of the children that were starting this year. One of which being Draco Malfoy. If the child was anything like his father, then he would most likely be arrogant and full of self-importance that wasn't deserved. Minerva just hoped that he wouldn't cause too much trouble, and with how much she was learning about Harry, she surmised that they will probably be at odds right off the start line. She sighed heavily. _I'm going to get gray hairs before Harry leaves Hogwarts, aren't I?_ she asked herself. She looked up when she heard a soft knock on her door. She probably wouldn't have heard it had she not been a cat animagus, since a cat's senses are heightened more than humans.

"Harry," she said, almost exasperated. "You know you don't have to knock, right? Come on in."

"Sorry, Minnie," Harry said as he entered the room, "I just didn't want to disturb you." Minerva just shook her head.

"You will never disturb me, Harry," she replied, "What's on your mind?"

"I finished the books for the year," Harry said in a quiet, embarrassed voice. Minerva's eyes shot open and her eyebrows rose.

"All of them?" Harry nodded. "Ok, let me give you a little test then. Where do you find a bezoar?"

"It is a stone found in the stomach of a goat."

"Show me the mending and fire making charms."

" _Incendio"_ Harry intoned and flicked his hand towards the fireplace in the room, then he took one of Minerva's quills, broke it and intoned " _Reparo"_ with another flourish of his hand. The quill was repaired quickly and Harry placed it back on her desk. Minerva was completely shocked to say the least.

"Harry," she began slowly, "That was impressive by itself, but how long have you been able to do wandless magic?" He looked at Minerva quizzically.

"I've always been able to," he replied, "It helped immensely with surviving in the forest. Though I had to be careful because the, Aurors I think you call them, kept popping in and looking for me."

"Well Harry," she said, "That is just more thing to add to a long list of things special about you." Harry just sighed.

"At least not many people know yet," he said, "I really don't want to advertise my abilities yet, Minnie." Minerva smiled at the boy.

"They don't have to become public knowledge unless you want them to," Minerva reassured Harry, "Though, if you want to, we can go to Gringotts and have a blood test done to learn your lineage and heritage. It's better to know what you can do and practice it than be completely ignorant. What do you know about your family, Harry?"

"Next to nothing," he growled out. "Whose responsibility was it to teach me? Because right now it feels like I was kept in the dark on purpose." Minerva's brows furled.

"That would've been Professor Dumbledore."

"I am already not liking this Professor and I haven't even met him yet. Not that I can remember anyway." Harry replied with another growl. Minerva was torn. She had always trusted Dumbledore, but the more that was revealed through Harry, the more the seeds of doubt grew in her mind. Unfortunately, though, they were still seeds. She still trusted Dumbledore in all areas apart from what was good for Harry and Harry's safety. She sighed.

"I know how you must feel Harry," she began, "Believe it or not, he was once a good man with a good head on his shoulders. I don't know what happened to him that would explain the choices he made regarding you. Back to my original question though, would you like to go into Gringotts and take the blood test?" Harry nodded.

"Like you said, better to know and be prepared than be blindsided later."

"Alright let me finish up my paperwork here and then we will go. When we get back, I want to continue testing your knowledge and skill on the subjects that the first years will be learning." Harry nodded and left her study to get ready for their trip into Diagon Alley. Minerva watched the door after Harry left and lost herself in her thoughts. _I wonder what we will find in the heritage test. What else is going to make you special, Harry Potter?_

An hour later, they were exiting the floo in the Leaky Cauldron and heading towards the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley was located. When they appeared, the pub had gone from bustling with noise to dead silent in a matter of seconds. All eyes were focused on the unusual pair. They were halfway to the back of the pub when the whispering started. Harry became very unnerved at the spectacle. Minerva managed to freeze anyone that was trying to get close to get a good look at Harry with a death glare that would put a Cerberus to shame. With all advancement stopped, the duo managed to get out of the pub and into Diagon Alley.

"Why were they all staring at me like that?" Harry asked, "I remember Hermione telling me that I was famous but I don't know what for. I meant to ask you, but it slipped my mind. If I am famous, why didn't anyone react like that the last time I was here?"

"Slow down, Harry," Minerva laughed, "You must give an older lady time to catch up. To your first question, you are famous for defeating the last Dark Lord that arose. Whenever someone mentions You-Know-Who, that is who they are talking about. No one knows the exact circumstances in which you defeated him, but he was destroyed nonetheless the night he killed your parents –"

"Wait," Harry said, "My parents were murdered?" he finished incredulously. "My so-called aunt and uncle told me that they died in a car crash and that they were no good drunks." Harry frowned as he finished. Minerva gave him a frown in return.

"I suspect it is because your relatives hated magic and in turn hated your parents because they were magical." Harry nodded, not really surprised at this and waited for her to continue to answer his other question. "As to your question about them not noticing you before, well that would me my doing. I left the 'notice-me-not' on you from when I went to get you clothes. I just modified it to allow the Grangers and the various shopkeepers we ran into, to see you so that you could get your supplies without being hounded." With that said, Minerva thought it would be good to apply the charm to them now so that they aren't delayed getting to Gringotts in a reasonable amount of time.

"Hmm…" Harry mused, "This is definitely getting me to like magic even more." Harry turned towards Minerva, "Would you mind teaching me that spell after you get done testing me?"

"Of course, Harry," Minerva said as she nodded, "I don't see why not." Harry beamed at her, and at that moment, Minerva made a vow to herself to try and get Harry to smile more often. It was very infectious and made her smile back at him. "Now let us be on our way, we don't want to keep the goblins waiting." They were able to quickly make their way to the goblin-run bank because of the charm, but before they went in, Minerva canceled the charm.

"Why did you cancel the charm Professor?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because I would rather not offend the goblins. They don't take too kindly to wizards and witches trying to enter Gringotts undetected." Harry nodded with understanding. They entered the bank shortly after that and went up to a teller's window where a pale green creature with bat-like ears in a business suit sat.

"Hello, Mr. Sharptooth," Minerva greeted the goblin.

"State your business," came the curt reply from Sharptooth.

"We are here to perform a heritage test for Mister Harry Potter here," Minerva said. The goblin nodded and motioned for a different goblin to come forward.

"This is Griphook," the Teller Sharptooth said, "He is the account manager for Mr. Potter and he will perform the test." The goblin then turned towards the new goblin, "Use conference room 94." Griphook nodded and motioned for Minerva and Harry to follow him. "May your gold always flow Mister Potter," Sharptooth told them as they turned to leave.

"And may your enemies tremble in fear Mr. Sharptooth," Harry replied instinctively, which got a surprised look from both the goblins that were present. "What?" he asked.

"I do believe we will like working with you, Mr. Potter," came the reply from the teller in a curious tone. Griphook then lead them away and to a mostly out of the way room and ushered them inside promptly.

"The reason we use this room," Griphook began, answering the unasked question, "is so that information this sensitive won't be overheard or stolen. It is heavily warded against it." There came a sigh of relief from Harry. Griphook looked at him expectantly.

"Since it is my heritage we are determining," Harry said, "I'd rather it be kept secret until I chose to reveal it, and Professor McGonagall is the only one I trust right now. Besides you I mean, Mr. Griphook. I assume that the goblins aren't ones to break customer confidentiality."

"You assume rightly, Mr. Potter," Griphook said with a budding respect for the child. At 11 years old, he was already wary of how others would treat him with sensitive information.

"Harry, please," Harry said after Griphook stopped talking, not wanting to interrupt the fearsome looking creature and anger him, "You are my account manager after all."

"Very well," Griphook replied with a small, scary smile creeping over his face, "Then just Griphook is fine when it is just you and I, and whomever is with you at the time." Harry smiled back at the goblin. "Alright down to business," Griphook said as he slid a piece of parchment over to Harry along with a small knife, "Just place a drop of blood onto the parchment and it will record any heir statuses and powers that you possess." Harry was apprehensive for a few moments before Minerva place a reassuring hand on his back. Harry picked up the knife and quickly made a small incision on his finger before his brief moment of bravery fled him. He then let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment before putting pressure on the cut to stop the bleeding and watched in awe as the parchment absorbed his blood and flashed bright blue before writing started appearing on the page. The more he read, the more awed he was. He had read _Hogwarts: A History_ and recognized the names that appeared:

 _Full name: Harry James Potter_

 _DoB: 7/31/1981_

 _Current residence: -unknown-_

 _Heir Statuses:_

 _Head of -unknown-: Go to where the monster lives, the Lady will take care of the rest, inactive until -unknown- is claimed._

 _Heir of -unknown-: inactive until claimed, see head of -unknown-._

 _Heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw (Paternal): inactive until claimed._

 _Heir to Hufflepuff and Slytherin (Maternal): Only noble descendant left, inactive until claimed._

 _Heir to Peverall (Paternal)_

 _Heir to Potter (Paternal)_

 _Heir assumptive to Black (Godfather)_

 _Titles upon emancipation or adulthood:_

 _Duke of Essex: Potter_

 _Lord Black: Black_

 _Alliances: House Longbottom_

 _Main Founder Vaults holdings: 1,500,000,000G, inactive until claimed_

 _Main Potter Vault holdings: 4,987,600G 16S and 17K, access: Harry James Potter only upon adulthood, holds various powerful magical artifacts_

 _Trust fund: 10,000G, access: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minerva Miranda McGonagall, Harry James Potter_

 _Estates:_

 _Hogwarts: Pristine condition, claim upon claiming heir to the founders_

 _Potter Mansion located in Essex: Needs repairs_

 _Godric's Hollow: Destroyed_

 _Summer's Getaway located in southern France: Pristine condition_

 _Powers:_

 _Auramancer: ability to see auras and the elemental affinity of wizards and witches, also has powers over the 5 elements._

 _Force: -unknown-_

 _Emotimancer: Ability to use powerful emotions to power spells, blocked_

 _Soulseer: Ability to see magical bonds, type of bond, and remove said bonds, was blocked, broken through Occlumency practice._

 _Metamorphmagus: Ability to change appearance at will, blocked_

 _Animagus: Ability to transform into inner animal, form unknown_

 _Omnilinguist: Ability to understand and speak all languages, including all magical creatures, was blocked, broken through familiar bonding_

 _Natural Occlumens, was blocked, broken through Occlumency practice._

 _Natural Legilimens, blocked_

 _Master Illusionist: Ability to create powerful illusions_

 _Cultural Intuition: Ability to understand and follow cultural practices instinctively._

 _Familiars to date: Phoenix, Boa Constrictor, Dire Bear_

 _Magical core: -unknown- core is bound thrice, each stronger than the last._

All three people in the conference room were shocked and in awe at the results of the test. They were like that for a few minutes. Griphook was the first to recover.

"I dare say, Harry," he said in excitement, "You are by far one of the richest, if not the richest, wizard in all of Magical Britain, if not the world. We at Gringotts are honored to serve you." Griphook finished with a bow.

"Please Griphook," Harry said to the goblin embarrassed, "You do not have to bow to me. I already have trouble with fame." Griphook nodded as he sat up straight again. "I do have some questions though."

"Undoubtedly," the goblin replied with a smirk, "I would too." Harry smiled back after a short chuckle.

"Why do these spots say 'unknown'?" Harry asked as he pointed to them.

"The only explanation I have," Griphook began, "Is that they are protected by powerful secretive magic." Harry understood as his current residence was McGonagall's Mansion, which was under the Fidelius charm.

"Ok, my next question, what is an 'Heir assumptive'?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded, predicting that question.

"Heir assumptive means that if anything were to happen the current Head of House Black, he named you as heir to the Black family in his will."

"Who is the current Head of House Black?"

"Sirius Black,"

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"I can explain this one," Minerva piped in, "He is supposedly the man that betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who on the night your parents died." Harry frowned.

"Supposedly?"

"Yes, he was accused of being You-Know-Who's second hand man and a spy within the light side's ranks. I don't believe a word of it for two reasons. One, he and your dad were best friends while in school and were both in my house. I can't tell you how many times I had to give them detention because of their pranks they pulled on the other students. Two, and this document here proves it," she said as she pointed to the heritage test, "In order for Sirius to become a godfather to you, we would have had to swear an oath to do no harm to either your parents or you. Wait a minute…" she trailed off.

"Does that mean he is innocent and in jail for something he didn't do?" Harry asked, catching on, "If that is the case…" he turned to Griphook, "Would you happen to know if it is documented in the Ministry when a godfather is declared?" Griphook thought for a minute before responding.

"Yes, there is," he replied with a toothy grin, one that looked like his namesake, "Let me contact the DMLE. I will be right back." With that, Griphook left the room. Harry turned back to his adoptive mother.

"At least someone doubted his innocence," he said smiling to her, "Now I could possibly have another person to add to my small family." Minerva's heart broke a little and pulled Harry into a strong hug. "Shouldn't have someone noticed this before though?" he asked as they pulled back from each other.

"I don't know Harry," Minerva frowned, "He was, with some legal manipulation, carted immediately off to Azkaban upon capture after he was accused of killing 12 innocents and Peter Pettigrew without a trial, in fact, Dumbledore helped with that." She frowned even further. "It seems to me that my trust in Dumbledore continues to slip as more information comes to light. I wouldn't be surprised now if Peter is still alive and faked his own death to frame Sirius." At this point Griphook came back into the conference room with a taller blonde woman that carried and air of authority with her.

"Harry," Griphook began, "May I introduce Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mrs. Bones, this is Harry Potter, Sirius' godson." Harry rose and offered his hand for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam," Harry greeted her. She took his hand firmly and shook it

"Likewise, Mr. Potter," she replied.

"Harry, please," Harry offered.

"Then you may call me Amelia, Harry," she offered back, "Griphook here has informed me that there may have been an issue that needs to be cleared up immediately." Harry nodded. "With your permission, may I see the heritage test? I vow on my magic that I will not share anything I see on the heritage with anyone that doesn't already know, besides the fact if Sirius is your godfather without your permission. So, Mote It Be!" There was a pulse of magic around them as the magic sealed her oath. Harry smiled.

"I was not going to ask you to go that far Amelia, but I thank you," he said before handing her the test. Amelia's widened as she read the test, her eyes getting as big as saucers by the end.

"Merlin, Harry," she exclaimed, "People better watch out for you in the future, eh? They might swear by you instead of Merlin. What troubles me is the blocked powers and bound core." Her eyes narrowed when she read the explanations. "Both are punishable by the law. What else surprises me is that you were able to remove some of the blocks. Did you notice anything during those times?" Harry shook his head in the negative getting angry that someone would purposefully block parts of him off and make him weaker. "Then you might be even stronger than you realize, Harry," she said with a smirk, "For you to break a block without realizing it, takes far more power than the person that placed the block on you. I promise to catch the one that did this to you and to do whatever I can within my power to both free your godfather, bringing him back to you and to find the person that did this to you. I will go searching for the correct documentation to start gathering a case for Sirius. I might even be able to go directly to him and ask him if he would be willing to come in and take a Veritaserum test to clear his name." Harry smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Amelia," Harry said with tears in his eyes, "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"It is no trouble Harry," Madam Bones replied, "It is my job to bring justice to those who deserve it and to keep innocents out of jail. Barty Crouch failed to do his job correctly, and now it is up to me to correct it and I will." Minerva chose then to speak up.

"I will have to ask you to leave Dumbledore out of this until it is all said and done," she spoke gravely. "Throughout all of this and having past information crop up, my trust that he will make the right decisions has been waning." Amelia nodded.

"I haven't trusted him too much as he has stuck his nose in far too many places it doesn't belong as of late, in fact," Amelia responded. "He has been trying to get your relatives out of jail, Harry, and trying to find a way past the law to get magical guardianship over you again." Harry started getting angry at this.

"And why, pray tell," Harry growled, "Has he been doing that?"

"I don't know," was the reply, "But I can assure you that, unless Minerva agrees, he can do nothing about it, in either world, since Minerva has custody of you in both." Harry sighed in relief before turning to Griphook.

"Griphook," Harry address him, "I would like you to revoke Dumbledore's access to my trust fund and to see if he has made any withdrawals from said trust fund in the past, if he has, he has been stealing from the Potters." He then turned to Minerva. "Happen to have any books on Magical Law I can borrow? If he has been stealing and meddling in my life, I want to know what I can do about it." Minerva nodded as Griphook made a note and sent it off.

"There's bound to be a few in my library," she answered. Harry turned back towards Amelia.

"I will probably be in touch soon."

"I have no doubt about it Harry. If there is nothing else, I have work to do and an innocent man to free." Harry shook her hand again before she left. There was a flash on the table as the results of Griphook's inquiry appeared.

"Dumbledore has nearly emptied the trust fund each year within a few weeks," Griphook informed Harry, "The trust fund is usually filled up to 15,000G halfway through July. Dumbledore has roughly stolen about 117,000G since becoming your magical guardian."

"The important question is," Harry said with a low growl of anger at the left, "Can I get that back? Because I didn't see a single knut of that." That was when Griphook gave Harry a predatory smile.

"Yes," he stated simply, "because we can account exactly where all that money went. The only thing we don't know was what it was for. Most if not all went into the Weasleys' vault."

"Who are the Weasleys?" Harrys asked Griphook.

"A family of redheads who are now strapped for money," Griphook chuckled, "All you have to do is declare the theft and they will be held accountable. Both Dumbledore and the Weasleys. You don't even have to be present, we the goblin nation will handle it."

"Thank you Griphook," Harry stated, "When is all said and done, you can have half of the money returned as a bonus." Griphook's and Minerva's eyes widened in shock. Griphook then gave a very low bow to Harry.

"Your generosity is greatly appreciated Harry," he said in awe. "We will make sure you get every knut back. If we can, we will also determine the nature of the transaction."

"If you don't mind Griphook," Harry began, "I still had a couple of questions about the heritage test."

"By all means," Griphook replied with a wave of his arm signifying Harry to continue.

"The title of Duke," Harry started, "What would be the responsibilities of it?"

"Basically," Griphook explained, "The Duke would have to answer to the Queen of England to participate in a war if called upon. With both resources and manpower if available."

"I saw that I am the heir of the four founders of Hogwarts," Harry said, "Is that for real?" Harry was looking back at the test with awe and fear that someone was playing a cruel joke on him. Griphook nodded and Minerva was staring dumb founded at the test again.

"You will inherit everything they owned if you become emancipated or when you become a legal adult in the wizarding world," Griphook explained.

"It also means," Minerva started, "That Dumbledore can't touch you even as the headmaster. With this heritage test, he wouldn't even be able to deny you your rights as the heir of the four founders in court either." Harry really liked the sound of that. Dumbledore already seems to have tried to ruin his life once. He wasn't about to let him try again.

"Minnie?" Harry asked, "Who is the Lady the test speaks of?"

"I don't know Harry," Minerva replied honestly, "It is as much of a mystery to me." Harry frowned.

"Thank you," Harry said, "My last question for now at least, is how does one go about unbounding a core, Griphook? I'd rather have it unbound so that I can train to my fullest extent." Griphook nodded understandingly.

"We can have a St. Mungo's healer come in and check you out to answer those questions for you."

"Please bring them in," Harry said. Griphook nodded and sent off another note while Harry went over the heritage test again. "So, that's what it is…" Harry said to himself and trailed off. Minerva caught it though.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Minerva asked. Harry shook himself out of his musing before answering her question.

"I have always been able to see auras around people," He explained, "Most have a blue hue to them which I learned that they were at least calm or relaxed. My uncle was almost always red, but the shades of red differed. The last night I was there, was the darkest I had seen his aura. He probably would have killed me if he could have without getting exposed for it. I learned of the elemental affinities when some of the Aurors almost caught me catching fish with magic. I saw 4 elements by the time you found me. Most had an affinity for fire, some for earth or air, and only a few for water. I don't like the feel of the ones with water affinities. They seemed slimy to me. I don't know what the 5th element is though." Minerva cocked her head thoughtfully.

"Is that why you allowed me to see you and talk to you the night I came?" she asked curiously. Harry nodded at her.

"Yes, your aura told me that you were being sincere in your intentions" Minerva smiled at him.

"Must be nice to have a lie detector," she chuckled. Harry nodded, grinning widely.

"That it is." It was at this point that a different goblin entered the conference room with a man about the same height as Minerva with graying sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"I have brought the healer," the goblin said curtly.

"Thank you Jawsnatcher, you may go," Griphook replied and the other goblin promptly left after a short bow to Griphook.

"Thank you for meeting with us Mr…" Harry greeted the man.

"Stonewall," the older healer replied. "And it is my pleasure, Mr. Potter."

"Have you been told why you are here, Mr. Stonewall?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm here to look a bound core and blocked abilities of Harry Potter here. May I begin?" Harry nodded his consent. The healer waved his wand around Harry while muttering incantations. Once he was done, he tapped his wand onto a blank piece of parchment. With a flash of yellow light, the results of the healer's diagnostic spells appeared on the parchment and the healer examined the results. He blinked once, then twice before turning back to Harry with a look of awe that Harry was beginning to get very annoyed with. "I have one last test to run Harry," he said as he conjured a ball of pulsing red light that hovered over the table. "I would like you to strike the ball with any spell you like with as much power you can muster. This is a test to determine your Magi Score." When Harry gave him a quizzical look, he explained further. "Merlin came up with a way to measure a person's magical and assign it a score. The higher the score, the more powerful the wizard. Merlin himself measured at a 547MS." Harry gave a short "ahh" before firing a _reparo_ at the ball with as much power as he could muster.

There was a very loud gonging noise as the spell hit, which made everyone in the room hold their ears in protest and cower involuntarily. When they recovered, they saw a number appear on the ball and it started incrementing, the healer and Minerva sat staring for a long time and Harry sat there with them, getting more and more unnerved as the silence stretched on when they saw the pulsing number on the ball. Everyone was broken out of their separate vacant states as Griphook coughed into his hand.

The healer spoke first. "I dare say Mr. Potter, you are definitely the most powerful wizard to date. It's no wonder you defeated You-Know-Who." Shaking his head, he continued on. "Well that makes this easier. You, on your own, could break the bounds of your core even with it in its weakened state and if what I am reading is correct, Albus Dumbledore put the blocks on you and he only registers at 236MS."

Harry's face took on a look of pure anger and the loose items in the room started shaking and lifting up from where they were when the healer mentioned Albus Dumbledore's name as the one that put the blocks on him. That was until Minerva placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, you get his attention. When Harry realized what was happening, everything stopped shaking and dropped back down to the place where they were lifted up from.

"Well," Mr. Stonewall said, "I think we can immediately rule out a false reading," he chuckled. Harry gave him a deadpanned expression before speaking.

"How does one go about removing bounds on their core?" he asked the healer.

"The incantation is _aufero vinculum_ ," the healer answered with ease, "I would advise caution Mr. Potter. Try to only remove one block at a time so that you don't get overwhelmed by the release on your core." Harry took his words to heart.

" _Aufero vinculum!_ " Harry intoned summoning his intent to slowly release each block on his core. As the first began to be removed, Harry felt a surge of massive energy and fell to his knees as his concentration and body would not allow him to remain standing. He could feel his core responding by expanding expectantly so that the surge of energy would not crack his core. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the healer casting more diagnostic spells and could see the relief in the healer's aura, causing Harry to relax a little.

"Your core is expanding and adapting well Harry," The healer said, "It is good that it is being taken care of now. If you had waited till, say, you were 17, your core would have stabilized and breaking the blocks then, it would have killed you."

"Thank you, doc," Harry said sarcastically, trying to brighten the mood after that thought, "for that cheerful thought." As the turmoil ended and his core settled, he decided to try and break the second block on his magical core. "Wish me well," he said before intoning, " _Aufero vinculum!"_ Dissolving the second block slower than the first. The second block held out a second longer than the first because it resisted being removed. As it was being removed, Harry's core expanded further to adapt again to the influx of power. Harry was moved down to all fours as the power gain hit him harder than the first.

"Dear Merlin!" he exclaimed, "And I have to _freaking_ do this one more time?" The healer's wand shot out more diagnostic spells as Harry made his exclamation and Minerva was on her knees next to Harry with a concerned look on her face as she put a hand on his back to give him support. "I should probably sit in a chair for the last one eh?" he asked with a chuckle. With Minerva and the healer's help, they sat him upright in a chair.

"Maybe you should wait on the last one Harry," Minerva suggested. Harry only shook his head.

"I'd rather do it now while we have a healer on hand in case something goes wrong," Harry said, effectively reassuring Minerva. She agreed, she definitely wouldn't be as much of help as the healer if Harry tried to remove the last block back at the mansion. She nodded her head. "Ready, Mr. Stonewall?" Harry asked the healer, who grunted affirmatively. Harry intoned " _Aufero vinculum!_ " for the third time that day. The last block gave Harry the worst trouble since it actually fought back against being removed. After a few minutes, Harry started sweating profusely as, finally, the third and last block dissolved. Instead of collapsing against the torrent of magical energy that poured back into his core, he felt strangely rejuvenated and stronger. That's when he started feeling another pull. It wasn't one, but two. One of an earthy feel. It felt like a familiar bond as well. That's when Terra's voice filled his head.

" _I was wondering when you would be able to feel me again little one._ " Harry smiled as he heard her voice, but his feeling quickly turned to confusion.

" _How long?_ " Harry asked her.

" _Since you were four._ _An old man showed up shortly after we bonded and erased both our memories of the event. My memories came back as soon as you lifted the last block on your core._ " Harry felt his anger rise again until he heard another voice in his mind.

" _At peace, young one,_ " came the voice he recognized as Hedwig, whom then trilled a soothing tone through the bond. Harry immediately felt the effects of it and calmed down.

" _Thank you._ "

" _No worries at all young one._ "

Harry then sought out the other bond. The one that felt dark, evil, parasitic. He immediately knew he had to remove that one.

"Be right back," he told the others in the room, "I need to deal with something." He slipped into a trance before they could respond and went searching through his now fully expanded core. He almost came across the dark, sickly bond instantly as he had already felt it before and used his instincts to start the search near it. Now that he could see it, he was utterly disgusted. It ebbed and oozed like a long demented black slug. He followed the bond until he saw something that made him want to bleach his retinas. It was a shriveled up, child-sized, something. It did not look human. Harry imagined that if things like Gollum from Lord of the Rings were real, this thing in front of him would be it. In the instant he found it, he felt something start to drain his core. _Oh, hell no._ Harry quickly turned and karate chopped the bond, and broke it in one fell swoop. The draining immediately stopped and Harry sighed with relief before ridding his hand of the black sludge that was the remnants of the bond. He certainly did NOT need this monster to gain any semblance of strength. He walked over to the shriveled-up prune creature, who now looked like it was shriveling up further.

"Now what, pray-tell," Harry started of slowly, "Are you?"

"You won't get anything out of me," the creature replied.

"Hmm… we shall see," Harry said before he let his instincts take hold and thrust his hand to the head of the creature. In an instant, his mind was flooded with memories not his own and knowledge not his own. The creature screamed in pain and protest, but it did it no good. After a few minutes of ravaging the thing of its information, he pulled his hand away from it, and watched it dissolve into ashes, with a thought he expelled the pile from his body.

Harry then delved deep into his mindscape. He noticed the change immediately. The ocean that was his magical reserves, deepened far lower than they were before. Whereas he could have seen the bottom before, now, it looked to be as deep as the Marianas Trench in the Atlantic Ocean. _I may to create my own world as my mindscape._ He chuckled to himself, before continuing. He would worry about it later; his knowledge and memories were still protected under the Monimosdium dome. He quickly sorted his new knowledge in his personal library before returning to the conscious world.

When he returned, he did so with a start. There was a wet rag pressed to his forehead, and a very worried Minerva in his face.

"Uh…" Harry began intelligently, "Did I miss anything?" Minerva gave him a scolding look before apparently concluding that he was fine.

"You gave us a fright there Harry," she chided, "You fell backwards out of your chair after your scar started bleeding." Harry had a gleam in his eye that let Minerva know he understood. He proceeded to tell them what had happened and what he had learned.

"So, he did create those infernal Horcruxes," Minerva muttered. This made Harry go wide eyed.

"You knew?"

"No," she answered, "Dumbledore only suspected, and that was one of his reasons why you were sent to live with the Dursleys. Now that we know though, and with your knowledge of where they are hidden, we could possibly talk to Amelia about it. For now, though, we won't worry and won't go after them, lest his supporters figure out what we are doing and protect them before we can destroy them." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you're ok, Mr. Potter," came the relieved healer, who had cleaned up the mess Harry had made after killing the soul piece in him.

"You and me both, Mr. Stonewall," Harry replied.

"If I could satisfy my curiosity," Mr. Stonewall said hesitantly, "Would you mind retaking the power test please? I'm curious to know how much power you gained after you unbound your core."

"To be honest, Mr. Stonewall," Harry replied, "I am too." With that, the healer reset the power test and Harry shot it with another " _Reparo_ ". Luckily, they had remembered to cover their ears this time because when the spell hit, the whole building reverberated with a sound of a gong equivalent to having a jet engine roar to life next to your ear drum. Everything was eerily quiet as the precautions to protect their hearing, didn't protect them completely. They could only stare at the ball of light that was the power test as the number climbed very quickly. It finally started slowing down as their hearing came back to them a minute later. Everyone in the room gaped their mouths open as the test flashed in a pulsating rhythm. Harry's surprise resurfaced as Griphook, the healer and Minerva swore like sailors in awe. _Balls_. Harry turned to the healer, but before he could say anything.

"I swear on my life and magic that I will not share the power strength of one Harry Potter or any of the other things I have learned about him in this room without his permission, So, Mote It Be!" The pulse of magic swept the room briefly before disappearing.

"I thank you, Mr. Stonewall," Harry said, "I do believe I have had an exhausting day. If there is nothing else Griphook? If not, I will probably stay in touch if I have any questions or concerns." Griphook replied in the negative. "Then may your gold flow like water Griphook, this has been a most enlightening experience and I would not be opposed to another meeting." Harry smiled at the flabbergasted look on the goblin that lasted less than a second.

"And may your enemies cower before you Harry," the goblin replied in their custom. Harry then turned to the healer.

"Thank you very much Mr. Stonewall. It has been a pleasure meeting you and I thank you profusely for all your help today."

"It has been my honor Mr. Potter," he replied and left. Minerva and Harry left not long after the healer and as they walked out of the bank, they did not notice the red phoenix that watched them as they returned to the lobby of the bank.

Fawkes had begun his watch when Amelia Bones had been brought in, then the healer from St. Mungo's hospital. Fawkes started having a feeling he had not had in a long while. Hope. He flew off not long after the duo left the bank, heading back towards Hogwarts to report to Dumbledore. The phoenix was proud of himself. He had learned how to deal in half-truths when talking with the meddling old man. He would not allow an innocent like Harry be put back under the headmaster's thumb. Not after listening to his mutterings of his plan for the boy. Now all he had to do was wait.

After Minerva and Harry returned to Minerva's mansion, they had moved to her study to finish testing Harry's knowledge of the first-year course materials, of which he passed with flying colors, especially with his new found magical strength.

The rest of the summer went by fast and before they knew it, it was time for Harry to board the Hogwarts Express to begin his training as a wizard. Little did they know that the magical world was well on its way to being shaken down and changed forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as last 7 chapters... I don't own Harry Potter or other publicly recognized characters.

A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback and wonderful reviews you guys keep sending my way. I loving knowing that my story is having that effect on people that they keep wanting to come back for more. Thanks again to my beta reader for all their help in getting this story proof read and ready for you guys. Now to answer some specific questions.

To Pouyan: Good question and it will be answered later on in the story so i am not going to spoil anything.

To Lord Peverell: Nope, it will come into play later.

To the guest that reviewed on the 7th of April: Don't get ahead of me now. haha.

To Love love love (which i am assuming is your title for the review and not your username): I have thought about your suggestions and i might just run away with it.

With all that said, Enjoy the show!

Chapter 8:

It was September 1st. Harry bolted awake and shot up out of bed quickly to get dressed and ready for the upcoming school year, making his snake shoot to the ceiling in fright and startled Hedwig out of her own sleep.

" _Must you do that, Master?_ " Schatten asked in an annoyed tone, " _You'll give me a heart attack and I'm the one that should be doing the scaring._ " He finished with a huff of indignance. Harry smiled back at the snake.

" _Aww, come one Schatten,_ " Harry chided it, " _What's life without a few surprises to live by? Besides, I'm too excited._ _I get to formally start training in the art of magic!_ " he exclaimed as he finished getting dressed and heading to the door to his room before stopping and turning to his two familiars. " _Well?_ " he asked them, " _You coming or what?_ " Both of them shook their heads at their bonder's antics before Hedwig flew to his shoulder and Schatten wrapped himself loosely around Harry's left arm. Harry used his right hand to levitate his already packed trunk put out of the room and down to the front door. After placing it down, he went into the kitchen and made himself breakfast while he waited for Minnie to come down. Harry made sure to make bacon so that the smell wafted up to her room and wake her up. He didn't have to wait long before he heard footsteps on the stairs out in the front hall, announcing Minerva's presence.

"Breakfast is ready, Minnie," he called out to her. She entered the kitchen and took a quick look around, trying to pin point where the wonderful smells originated from. "It's on the table," Harry said as he answered the unasked question with a smile. Minerva smiled gratefully at Harry before walking over and making her breakfast. Harry had also made scrambled eggs and toast to complement the bacon that he had made. Minerva took one bit and melted as her taste buds were sent to heaven.

"Merlin, Harry," she exclaimed, "This is delicious! I should have you teach the elves at Hogwarts how to cook things like how you do. Though they might be insulted by it." She frowned as she finished the thought. A moment later she shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat the wonderful breakfast Harry had made.

"One good thing I could take away from the Dursleys eh?" Harry grinned at the compliments Minerva had given him. Minerva could only nod at his question. Harry finished cleaning up after his cooking before sitting down at the table next to Minerva and ate breakfast with her.

An hour later, Harry was standing at the front door waiting for Minerva to come down.

"Minnie!" He called out

"Keep your wits, Harry," she exasperated, "I'm an old woman for Pete's sake. Give me a rest." Harry just smiled back at her.

"But I don't want to be late!" He exclaimed in mock indignance. He ducked quickly to avoid the playfully swat to the back of his head, but was a bit too slow. "Oww…" he complained, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. It's not my fault you're old." He quickly ducked out the door before Minerva had the chance to swat him again. She smiled and sighed at the boy. She was proud of him. He had changed so much over just the past month, going from a shy, withdrawn boy to one that could joke around with her. She just hoped that he could find other kids his age to open himself up to.

In the last week or so, they had spent a lot of time together, getting comfortable with each other's presence. They had gotten around to talking more about the heritage test during this time as well. Harry hadn't known what to think about the power 'Force' under his listed powers. He had asked Minerva about it but she didn't have any better idea on what it was. Minerva had also told Harry what an Animagus was and showed him her form as a gray cat. Harry had also made her promise him to show him how to do it. To which she agreed to help him during the year with a chuckle at his enthusiasm.

An hour after they left the mansion and an hour before they had to be there, they arrived at King's Cross station where Harry would board the Hogwarts express.

"Minnie, where is platform 9¾?" Harry asked in confusion when he saw platforms 9 and 10 but not the one they needed.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow, "Sometimes you must find your own way." Harry hmphed as he walked over to the pillar between platforms 9 and 10 with his luggage and attempted to lean against it to think. As he started to do this, the last thing he saw was Minerva gave him a look full of mirth before he _fell through_ the pillar. He got back up quickly to try and hide his embarrassment as Minerva walked through behind him, dragging his luggage with her.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Harry asked Minerva with an accusatory look and mock betrayal as she tried not to crack up laughing.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said still trying not to laugh, "It was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Harry just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Harry!" Harry turned around just in time to see a brunette missile practically tackle him as she hugged him.

"Uh, hi Hermione," Harry greeted bewildered as he gave a brief hug back. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"It was alright," she answered as she let go of him, "I managed to read all of our textbooks to get ahead of our class. I just wish I could have practiced it. How was yours?" Harry shrugged before answering.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Read the year's material, exercised regularly, got adopted by our transfiguration teacher, and spent time with my familiars," he finished in a casual voice while petting Hedwig on his shoulder to her delight. Hermione made a wonderful impression of a goldfish. Her parents weren't doing much better as they stared at Minerva and Harry. They had finally reached the trio as Harry said he was adopted by Minerva. Both Harry and Minerva were looking at the Granger family with mirth in their eyes.

"Usual?" Hermione almost shouted out, "How is being adopted by a Professor usual?" Harry laughed at her in a non-mocking manner. Hermione just smacked his arm. They boarded the train shortly after the reunion to find a compartment before they all filled up after Hermione said goodbye to her parents. Harry didn't have to say goodbye as he would be seeing Minerva later or rather Professor McGonagall. Harry was going to have a hard time calling her that after calling her Minnie for a month straight.

As Harry and Hermione sat and talked about the different subjects, they hardly noticed the train fill up around them until Harry noticed a boy lounging outside their compartment, shifting back and forth as if nervous. Harry held up a finger as Hermione finished an explanation.

"We can talk more in a sec," Harry said, "Just have to check something out," he explained after Hermione gave him a quizzical look. She just nodded and Harry opened the compartment door.

"Hello," Harry greeted the boy, who jumped as he was startled, "Sorry, I noticed you out here so I decided to check it out." The boy looked a little relieved before shifting right back into his shy demeanor, but Harry saw potential. The boy's aura was shimmering as if he was giving off a good amount of heat. "Do you need a compartment to sit? We have plenty of room in this one since it is just the two of us in here." The boy nodded gratefully before dragging his luggage into the compartment and putting it up into the racks. "My name is Harry Potter and this is my friend Hermione Granger." The boy whirled around and looked at Harry's scar before answering in a low voice.

"Neville Longbottom, it's nice to meet you," the boy introduced himself. Harry's eyes widened before holding out his arm. Neville seemed to understand what he was doing and grasped forearms with the raven-haired boy.

"Looks like we should stick together, Lord Longbottom," Harry said to Neville's amazement and gratitude.

"I concur, Lord Potter," Neville said, emboldened. Harry could tell that just by this simple acknowledgement of their House alliance, Neville gained a considerable amount of courage. Hermione sat there with a look of confusion on her face at the altercation. Harry then explained to her that the Most noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Longbottom had one of the longest running alliances in magical history. He also taught her about Britain's magical culture and that he had learned the customs of the pureblood society from Minerva since he, upon reaching adulthood or emancipation, would become Lord Potter and would need to know those customs. Hermione seemed placated by the information. Over the next few minutes, Neville got comfortable with both Harry and Hermione since they went out of their way to include him in their conversations. It was shortly after Neville joined them, that a group of three girls poked their heads into the compartment looking for somewhere to sit. The first was a girl with red hair and green eyes that was about as tall as Hermione. The second was a bit taller with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes while the third and last was a girl of Asian descent and jet black hair.

"Would you all mind if we joined you in here?" asked the red-haired girl politely. Harry waived his hand in a gesture of offering at the empty seats. He took care to notice that her aura was giving off an earthy along with the blonde-haired girl. The raven-haired girl's aura was shifting as if a wind was blowing through it, like Hermione's aura.

"Help yourself," he offered, "I don't mind." Both Hermione and Neville nodded with agreement. The three girls quickly brought their trunks in the compartment and put them up on the shelves.

"Hi, I'm Susan," the red-haired girl introduced herself to the group, "Susan Bones. The blonde one is my best friend Hannah Abbott and the other is Sue Li."

"Harry Potter," Harry greeted them, "The bushy-haired know-it-all," Hermione swats him on the arm and Harry just chuckles, "is Hermione Granger, and the shy guy over here is Neville Longbottom." All three girls stared at him for a few moments and Harry started feeling a little uncomfortable. "Please stop staring, it's unnerving." All three shook themselves out of it.

"Sorry, Harry," Hannah apologized.

"No harm done," Harry smiled back, "Say Susan, you wouldn't happen to be related to an Amelia Bones, would you?" Susan nodded.

"Yeah, she is my aunt," she confirmed, "Why do you ask?"

"I met her a few weeks ago," Harry said, "Happen to hear anything about Sirius Black getting a trial sometime soon? I haven't heard from your aunt and started getting worried."

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed, "Yeah, she was able to get him a trial set for halfway through September on the basis that under a Godfather's oath, he wouldn't have been able to betray your parents." Harry sighed with relief at this piece of news and proceeded to explain the situation to the other in the compartment.

They all got settled in as the Hogwarts Express let out a last call whistle and started moving. Harry's excitement started getting the better of him as their journey to Hogwarts began. All six students got comfortable for the long ride and started conversing with each other, getting to know one another.

"Which house do you think you will be in Harry?" Sue Li asked him, to which the other four in the car turned towards him to hear his answer.

"Honestly, I don't know," he replied after a few moments, "I would probably do well in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. I know I have courage, yes there is a story behind it but I am not ready to talk about it yet. I know that I will be loyal to a fault, because I will fight to keep friends, same story as the first, and I have a major thirst for knowledge. What about the rest of you?"

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for me," Hermione chipped in, "Same reason as Harry for Ravenclaw, but for Gryffindor, I think it would be cool to be in the same house as Dumbledore was once in." Harry frowned a little at this.

"Yeah it would be cool, but what about playing to your strengths?" Harry challenged her, "You would be far better off being in the house that would benefit you the most, not which one someone else famous was in." Hermione frowned as she thought about what Harry said, and found the logic behind the reasoning sound, finding that it would be wiser for her to do as Harry suggested.

"Alright Harry," Hermione said with a sigh, "You've convinced me. Ravenclaw will probably be the house I'm sorted into."

"Hannah and I will probably be in Hufflepuff," Susan chimed in, "We've been best friends our whole lives and would do anything for each other." Hannah was nodding as Susan spoke for them both.

"Ravenclaw," Sue Li said, "Same reasons, I have a thirst for knowledge."

"Probably Hufflepuff," Neville chipped his two cents in, "I am not nearly brave enough for Gryffindor, I'm not smart, and I'm definitely not cunning." Harry frowned as the boy deprecated himself.

"Come now Neville, gotta give yourself more credit than that," Harry chided, "You are sitting in a compartment with four pretty girls." Harry winked at Neville as he blushed crimson with embarrassment along with the four girls. They continued talking happily, that is, until a blonde-haired boy with greased back hair opened the compartment door. At first look, Harry already knew this boy was bad news. He had 'superior complex' written all over his face. Harry also noticed that his aura was 'wet' but it was more a slimy wet than others he had encountered.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Draco," the blonde ponce introduced himself with a tone that said he shouldn't have had to introduce himself, "Draco Malfoy, and my associates Crabb and Goyle. I heard Harry Potter was on the train so I set out to meet him." Harry took a look at the other two's auras and found the same slimy wetness that he did with Draco.

"Then you have found him," Harry said politely, "Harry Potter, and my friends Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Sue Li." He pointed to each as he introduced them. Draco scowled at Granger and Sue. Hermione though, had brightened up a little when Harry said she was his friend.

"You should know that some friends are better than others." Harry already didn't like the sound of that. "Example, I myself am a pureblood, unlike unknown house Granger over there. Let me guess, Mudblood?" the way he said that last word, Harry took it that he was insulting his first friend. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like your tone, Malfoy," he warned, "I must warn you against using that term again, especially when referring to my friends."

"Why?" Malfoy sneered. "They are inferior to purebloods in every way. They probably stole magic from purebloods because they were jealous of us." Yup, Harry hated this boy. "Filthy little Mud…" He didn't get to finish as Harry punched Malfoy in the face, sending him crashing into the hallway behind the ponce's bodyguards, whom were too shocked to react in a threatening manner. They shook out of their shock quickly and started moving towards Harry threatening, before they noticed electricity sparking between his fingertips.

"I warned you Malfoy," Harry said. He felt Schatten stir from within his sleeve and poke his head out to survey what had disturbed him.

" _Master?_ " the snaked hissed, " _Have they threatened you?_ " It finished by baring its fangs at the three intruders

" _Don't worry, my familiar,_ " Harry hissed back, " _I can handle these three._ " The snaked retracted its fangs and slipped back into Harry's sleeve and promptly fell asleep again. The two goons that remained standing had fear displayed across their faces as the quickly grabbed their boss and made a break for it. Harry turned back around to the company inside the compartment, who all now had various looks ranging from thoughtful to scared.

"What?" he asked them.

"Harry," Neville began with a trembling with a look of fear, "Did you just talk to that snake?"

"Yeah," Harry said, befuddled. "He's my familiar. Also, I'm an Omnilinguist. I can talk to all creatures and speak all languages." The made everyone immediately relax. "Why did you all tense up like that?"

"Because we thought for a second you were just able to speak parseltongue. The language of the snakes which is quite often the trait of dark wizards. One in particular was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Harry got a feeling of understanding at this explanation.

"Well I can assure you," Harry said, "I am no dark lord nor do I want to be one." They talk for a while more while Harry introduced them to one of his other familiars, Hedwig. He also told them about his third familiar, Terra, leaving out the details of his time in the forest. His first time meeting the Dire Bear was when he was four. He had wandered into the forest when Petunia took her eye off him. Terra had stumbled upon him and took care of him for a few days, cementing the familiar bond as his magic leaked out, helping him survive even at that age. The reason he forgot about her and her, him, was because an old man, striking resemblance to Dumbledore, Harry learned, had found them, erased their memories, and escorted Harry back to the Dursleys. Luckily those memories returned when Harry broke the last block on his core.

They were interrupted again when the compartment door opened to reveal a red-headed boy.

"Any room in…" the boy stared at Harry, "Bloody hell!"

"Language," Hermione quickly chided, which got the response in the form of a glare from the boy before he turned back to Harry.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?! Do you have the scar? Do you remember the night you defeated You-Know-Who? What was it like?" Harry didn't like this boy much more than the Malfoy kid at that moment and the rest of them in the compartment felt the same way as the rude boy continued the line of questioning that he was on.

"Stop," Harry said, and surprisingly the boy did, "First off, who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," he replied proudly.

"Ok Ron," Harry said in a slightly dark tone that didn't seem to affect the boy, "Let me tell you what it was like. It was like I lost both my parents to a mad man. That night I lost my only family that I partially remember, and you have the gall to ask what it was like." Ron started withering as Harry's tone got darker as his anger rose, a low rumbling could be heard in the back of his throat as he continued to berate the boy. "You think I chose this path?" Ron nodded. "Wrong answer," Harry continued to rumble, "Yes I have the scar and it reminds me what I lost that night every. Single. DAY." The last word was roared out as his anger continued to rise. Everyone in the room stared at him again as Ron rushed away from them in fright. "What? I didn't ask for this fame and so far, most of everyone I met go straight into that line of questioning and I'm done with it." Hedwig trilled some calming tones, forcing Harry's anger to abate and disappear. Harry sighed, "Thanks Hedwig." The bird just chirped in response, nestling her beak back under her wing. The ride was quitter after that as the cheerful mood was killed, but was slowly coming back. As they neared their destination, a voice was heard, announcing their arrival in Hogsmead in just a few minutes. The boys left the compartment to let the girls change and the girls switched positions with the boys so that they could get ready too. By the time the train stopped, all six were done changing.

"Leave all luggage on the train, it will arrive in your dorms after the sorting has completed," a disembodied voice called into the compartment. The six of them got up and exited the train.

"Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years!" a voice called out. All of the first-year students headed over toward the voice to find a bear of a man with his arm in the air to get their attention, "Alrigh' now, four to a boat. Come now e'eryone, don't be shy." Harry got into a boat with Neville, Hermione, and Sue Li while Susan and Hannah got into a boat with what looked like twins of Indian descent. Shortly after they got settled, the boats started moving on their own across the lake. Harry felt something shift below him and looked over the edge of the boat, right into the face of a woman. Harry jumped with a start, almost capsizing the boat, much to the annoyance of the other three with him.

"You ok, Harry?" Hermione asked him with concern filling her voice. Harry looked back over the edge of the boat only to find his own reflection staring back at him.

"Yeah," Harry said, still disconcerted, "Thought I saw something." He shook himself out of it just in time to see Hogwarts loom in front of them. "Wow, this view is amazing!" Harry exclaimed. He wasn't the only one that was struck dumb by the sight. It was a surreal beauty that surrounded the castle as the sun set behind it and Harry would make out windows that had candle lit pouring out of them.

"Mind yer heads," the half giant called back to them even though he was the only one that needed to duck his head as the entered the docking area of the castle that was located inside a man-made cave. "Careful now, watch yer step." The half giant was helping the first years out of the boat before leading up the perilous staircase up to the main entrance of the castle. They were ushered inside and directed to stand in front of the Great Hall doors to wait for someone to take them in to be sorted. When Harry entered the front entrance, there was a large pulse of magic and the sound of a melody of bells started ringing across the grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone looked around in confuse but thought very little of it.

Harry smiled as he saw his adoptive mother, who gave him a quick glance and a smile, as she walked to the front of the group, but had a puzzled look on her face. He would have to ask about the bells later.

"Alright now," she called out with a tone that got the kids to immediately stop talking and listen to her, "We will be heading into the hall shortly in pairs. Please get into pairs now." Harry stood by Hermione as Neville stood by Sue Li and Susan stood by Hannah. They waited for Minerva to continue. "Once inside, I will be calling you one-by-one to sit on the stool and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. When it calls out a house name, you are to head over to the respective house and sit with your new housemates. Everyone ready?" They all nodded, so Minerva led them into the great hall and had them line up at the back to wait until their names were called. Harry looked around the room as they did so and noticed something. Each house had students whose auras were similar. The students in green and silver all had wet auras, while the ones in red and gold had the shimmering of heat. The ones in yellow had the earthy feel to them, and the ones in blue and bronze had the shifting auras.

"Abbott, Hannah" Hannah walked up to the stool and sat down as Minerva placed the sorting hat on her head. After about a minute, the sorting hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah grinned as the trim on her robes turned yellow and she joined the Hufflepuff's table.

"Bones, Susan" Harry watched her walk up to the stool and predicted that her house would be Hufflepuff and join her friend Hannah.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Yup, he was right.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW!" Hermione got more and more nervous as her name got closer to being called, Harry gently reached over and squeezed her hand, letting her know that she had his support. Hermione visibly relaxed at the contact.

"Granger, Hermione" Hermione walked purposefully over to the stool and sat down. The hat was on her head for a couple minutes before the hat called out.

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry smiled at her, glad that she took his advice.

"Li, Sue"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville" Harry gave him a reassuring smiled as he walked over to be sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville sat with a shocked look on his face before briefly looking at Harry, who same him a wink and two thumbs up. Signifying him telling Neville, 'I told you so'. Neville, now reassured, walked over to the cheering Gryffindors, who also patted him on his back as he sat down.

"Malfoy, Draco" The hat wasn't on his head for more than a second when it called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry was now starting to get a little nervous. He now knew he really didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"Nott, Theodore"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Patil, Pavarti"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Padma"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter-McGonagall, Harry" Minerva had smiled at the formalization of his name that also recognized her guardianship over him and proudly called it out. Though when she did, the entire hall went silent. Harry steeled his nerves and began walking for the stool.

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

"Potter-McGonagall? Are they related?"

Harry ignored the whispering questions as the sorting hat was put on his head.

 _Well, well, well… Mr. Potter._ Harry glanced around when he heard the voice. _I need you to pull down your Occlumency barrier Mr. Potter so I can sort you and I assure you, nothing I find in your head can be revealed to anyone._ Harry sighed as the hat shot down his concern before he even voiced it. Harry lowered his barriers and the hat started looking through his memories. _My, my, my... You are an odd one, and my heir. All the founder's heirs no less. You are a special one, aren't you?_ The hat started getting giddy and if became infectious to Harry has he started feeling giddy. _Oh, this is going to put a wrench in the old fart's plans._ Harry immediately sobered up at that remark and started getting angry. _Please dear boy, calm yourself, his plans can't affect you anymore. You are effectively out of his reach no matter what he may think. Make sure you keep those barriers up around him for he is strong in the mind arts._ Harry nodded in his head to the hat. _But where to put you. You have the cunning of Salazar Slytherin…_ Harry immediately shouted NOO! At the hat. _Ok, scratch that. You do also have Rowena's thirst for knowledge, my courage, and Helga's loyalty. So, then it comes down to your decision, where would you like to go? "I get a choice?" Of course, since I can't place you, only you can now, not to mention you own me now since you are the owner of Hogwarts. "Hmm… I may have to come and talk to you later about that then. As far as the sorting goes though, I would like to be put in Hufflepuff. I want to put my loyalty above all to try and protect my friends from danger." Very well then, I shall put you in…_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Huge cheers from the Hufflepuff table erupted and they started chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" as he walked over to them and sat down. Hermione and Sue Li looked a little disappointed but then saw the look Harry shot at them, telling them that they would still be friends and he would pursue to keep their friendship, they relaxed after they got the meaning of it. Minerva was also slightly disappointed that he didn't end up in her house, but reminded herself that he was still her adopted son and she would never stop loving or seeing him. She also reminded herself that she had promised to teach him how to achieve his animagi form. Neville was the most nervous of them all, but he saw Harry give him the same look as the girls from Ravenclaw. Neville felt reassured that his ally would never abandon him. What Harry failed to notice was that a few eyes from Slytherin were looking at him with curiosity as the sorting progressed.

"Zabini, Blaise"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" As Blaise sat down, Minerva took away the hat and stool as Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Cheers were yelled out before the Headmaster could continue, which he did after they died down. "Before we begin the feast I have a few words for you, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." As the headmaster sat back down, food appeared on the tables in front of everyone and they dug in. Harry didn't like the pumpkin juice much but it was the only thing to drink oddly enough, so he powered through it. About halfway through the feast Harry felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Hi Harry," said a boy that looked like he would sparkle in a vampire movie, "I'm Cedric Diggory, the guy prefect in Hufflepuff. I just wanted to personally welcome you into the house." Cedric gave Harry a warm smile as they shook hands.

"Thank you, Cedric," Harry said to the boy, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry smiled back at the kind prefect. After Cedric left, Blaise introduced himself to Harry as well. Harry could tell the Italian boy sincerely wanted to be friends when he looked closer at his aura, so Harry gave him the benefit of the doubt and engaged with him.

All too soon, the feast had ended and the Headmaster stood to address the school.

"A few announcements for this year. The Forbidden Forrest as its name suggests, is forbidden. There is also a new list of banned items that is hung on Mr. Filch's door, please make sure you look at it so that you do not get caught with banned items. Lastly, the third corridor on the east side of Hogwarts is off limits to those that do not wish to die a horrible death!" Harry was very worried about this development. Why in the world would the Headmaster put the school in danger like that? "You will be given your schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast, please make sure you get them. Now, will the 5th year prefects please show the first years to their dorms? Thank you."

"Alright firsties," Cedric called out, "Follow me!" Everyone got up and followed him without much trouble as he lead them down corridor after corridor until they reached the kitchen corridor and Cedric lead them over to where a bunch of barrels sat.

"Listen up!" Cedric said, "To get to our common room, you must tap the correct barrels in the correct order or vinegar will be poured on you and you will be barred access." He proceeded to show them all the pattern to tap on the correct barrels and they all watched in amazement as the entrance was revealed to them. Cedric again lead them through into the common room. Harry felt the earthy feel to the room and felt right at home, or at least a fifth of him did since he could control all five elements. The room was filled with brass furnishes alongside some copper ones and had a low-ceiling from which a lot of different plants hung. The fireplace itself was made from a hardened and enchanted wood so that it would not catch fire.

"The first through eighth year boy dormitories are on the left-hand side of the common room while the girls are on the right. Have a good night and I will see you all in the morning." With that, Cedric dismissed the first years and Harry walked over to Susan and Hannah who had gone a sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Would you both like to head over to breakfast with me in the morning?" Harry asked the duo.

"Sure Harry," Susan smiled at him as she answered, and Hannah agreed with her.

"Sweet, see you both in the morning," Harry smiled as he bid them a good night that they returned. He entered his room and was again awed. When he walked in, there were copper lamps that cast a warm glow over the room and beds, which had patchwork quilts for comforters. He also saw copper bed warmers that hung on the walls in case the students got cold in the night. He looked over to find Blaise, his roommate for the next possibly eight years, unpacking his things.

"Hi, Harry," Blaise greeted, "Looks like we are roomies, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, hopefully you don't mind my familiars," he answered, " _Come out and meet my roommate_ " Blaise stared at Harry as a snake slithered out from Harry's sleeve and onto the bed.

"You're a _parselmouth!_ " Blaise exclaimed. Before he could get further Harry held his hand up.

"No, I'm and Omnilinguist," Harry explained, "I can speak all languages." Blaise breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Harry for jumping to conclusions."

"No worries, Hedwig should be here soon." As soon as he said that, there was a flash of emerald fire and Hedwig appeared on one of the posts of Harry's bed. "Ah, there she is."

"You have a _Phoenix_ as a familiar too?!" Blaise exclaimed again before shaking his head, "Let me guess, you have another familiar as well." Harry chuckled.

"A Dire Bear to be exact," Harry deadpanned. Blaise shook his head before giving a small chuckle as well.

"Well I can't say it is going to be boring as your roommate, can I?"

"Nope," Harry said happily as he moved over and used his wand to unpack his clothing in a few seconds, as if to make a point, and got changed before getting into bed. "I'm going to go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us. Oh hey, would you like to come with Susan, Hannah, and I over to breakfast in the morning?" he asked Blaise.

"Sure," Blaise answered as he got into his own bed, "I would be delighted."

"Cool," Harry replied, "See you on the flip side." Harry extinguished his lamp and fell asleep, head full of excitement for the year to come.


	9. Hiatus

Hello Everyone,

I would feel bad if I left you all without an explanation. I have come to the realisation that I am not happy with how this story is turning out so far, not to mention that a few of you have brought up good points about the story. As it is my first time writing a story there were bound to be snags and I hope to improve of those and make my stories better. So therefore, this rendition is being scrapped and instead, I am going to rewrite it. Most of the events will pretty much stay the same, but I want to improve on the plot, setting and personalities. That being said, I welcome any suggestion and will take them into consideration. I have loved hearing from you guys and I am happy to say that the reactions I got were far better than I had hoped for and I thank you all for your interest in the story. Don't fret though, I plan on bringing this story back and hopefully finish it next time. Also, I have ideas for a Ronin Harry. Feel free to let me know what you guys think and I promise not to make you all wait too long before Starting up again. When I do, I will update this story so that the followers and favorites will be notified.

Hopefully you enjoyed the show so far and I will be back soon!

Fev.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or other recognizable characters.

A/N: I already had this chapter written so i decided to post it anyway to see what you guys think. As always thank you for your support even with this story being rewritten. I also will welcome any and all suggestions to ideas that i could add to the revised version.

That being said, Enjoy the show and i will talk to you all soon!

Chapter 9:

When Harry awoke the next morning, it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. Once he did, he got giddy with excitement. Since it was still early morning, as the sun had barely started to rise, he decided to burn off some energy by engaging in his daily exercise. This consisted of running for a half hour followed by various workout routines for the remaining half hour. He quickly got dressed and walked to the front entrance. Luckily, it seemed no one else was up so nobody was there to stop him, which he was thankful for. Harry didn't know if it would be against school rules to do this. Harry walked out the front doors and began warming up. It was still early fall so the weather hadn't cooled down yet and it felt wonderful to him. After he completed his warm ups, he began to run as he had in the forest for the last three years. He felt so at home and relaxed as he fell back into his routine.

As the half hour of running ended, Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention. He looked out at the Forbidden Forest, he saw what caught his eye and grinned.

" _Come on out Terra,_ " He called out with a series of growls and grunts, he didn't have to wait long as Terra, the Dire Bear, came barreling out of the forest towards him.

"Harry!" came a horrified call that sounded grandfatherly. Harry got a glimpse of an old man rushing out to him and looked at the old man in surprise before Terra bowled him over and started licking him as he laughed and gave her ears a scratch. " _Stupify_ " someone intoned and Harry watched with surprise and a healthy amount of anger as Tera fell onto her side, unconscious when a red light hit her side. Harry got up faster than the old man could blink, and stood in front of his unconscious familiar with his wand brandished.

"Why?" Harry practically screamed at him. Dumbledore was, so say the least, very surprised that Harry would defend the vicious animal thought to be extinct against him.

"Because it was attacking you Harry," He said calmly, reassessing the situation in front of him quickly."

"If you had been listening," Harry said, barely disguising his anger, "You would have noticed that I was laughing instead of screaming in pain." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Dire Bears are dangerous creatures Harry," Dumbledore tried to reason with Harry.

"That's another thing," Harry started retorting, "You are calling me by my first name, yet, we are not on a first name bases Headmaster. It is Mr. Potter to you, sir." Dumbledore lost the twinkle he had in his eye.

"Very well Har… I mean Mr. Potter," he said, "But I do have to ask, why are you protecting it?"

"Because she is a friend of mine," Harry began, "One which you stole from me early on." This had the same effect as if Harry had slapped Dumbledore.

"What?" Dumbledore asked, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Dumbledore knew he had to tread carefully. There was no way Harry had undone the memory charm he had place on him from all those years ago.

"I'm sure you do," Harry retorted forcefully, "You took her away from me when I was four and had wandered in the woods." Dumbledore took a step back involuntarily, his mind reeling at this revelation. Somehow the block on his memory had been removed! "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have friends waiting on me to go to breakfast with them." Harry turned back to his familiar and started petting her, trying to wake her up, which she did shortly later. "Be safe, ok Terra? No he isn't worth it." He added the last part as Terra had growled at Dumbledore. "I'll be back later." Harry stayed where he stood as he watched Terra return to the forest before turning on his heels and started back to the castle. He quickly went back to his dorm and took a quick shower to rinse off the results of his run. He had a nagging question though. Why was the Headmaster out there to begin with? Harry hoped the old man wasn't following him around. That would be disturbing. Harry told himself that he would have to finish his workout later. He didn't like missing anything, even for a day. He quickly finished up and got dressed. When he was done, he took one of his books and sat on the couch in the common room to read while he waited for his new-found friends to be ready to go over to breakfast.

Harry didn't have to wait too long before Blaise, and coincidently, Susan and Hannah entered the common room and walked over to breakfast with Harry. Harry decided to tell them about his little adventure earlier.

"Wait," Blaise had interrupted, "You mean to tell us that when you got your first familiar, you were only four?"

"Apparently," Harry replied, "I wasn't sure if it was Dumbledore that blocked that memory from us until I made a guess and he reacted in a way that practically told me he did it." They were shocked at this.

"Why would the Leader of the Light do that?" Hannah asked almost to herself.

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully, "But I've learned a lot recently about him and his manipulations in my life, so, forgive me if I don't trust him at the moment."

"I don't blame you Harry," Susan said, "I would be skeptical too. Auntie hasn't mentioned it so I take it you didn't talk to her about it when you talked with her about your Godfather?"

"Nope," Harry answered, "The goblins are taking care of part of it right now. I can talk to your Aunt about it after Sirius' trial to get his name cleared." Susan nodded thoughtfully at this and so did the others. They had reached the great hall by this time so they stopped discussing it. They sat down and eagerly ate their breakfast as they waited for their schedules. Which they didn't have to wait long for since they were almost the first ones from Hufflepuff to make it over.

"Harry," Professor Sprout said as she walked up to the small group with a smile on her face, "Here is your schedule." Harry took it with a thank you and started looking over it as the others got theirs.

"Ugh," Harry grunted, "We have Potions first thing Monday. I think that Professor hates me." Harry seem to confirm this by looking up to the staff table and saw said professor glaring at him. It was then he felt something hit the domed shield in his mind, to which he promptly pushed back against the intrusion. Harry frowned as the Professor that was glaring at him fell backwards out of his chair. _Can't be a coincidence._ He thought. He was broken out of his thoughts when Blaise poked his shoulder roughly.

"Oi, deaf boy," Blaise asked, "Anyone home?"

"Huh? What was that?" Harry asked back, "I'm here."

"What was that all about?"

"Later"

Blaise just shrugged, "Ok, suit yourself." It was then that two owls flew down to Harry and both had notes attached to their legs. After Harry had untied the letters, he gave each bird a piece of bacon for their treats before reading them.

"What are those?" Susan asked curiously.

"Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall want to see me after breakfast," Harry answered, "I know what Professor McGonagall wants but not the Headmaster." His friends shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "What are you guys up to for the rest of the day?"

"Hannah and I were going to do some reading ahead to prepare for the start of the year," Susan said as Hannah nodded.

"I was going to do the same," Blaise chipped in, "May I join you?" Susan and Hannah both nodded their agreement. "Alright, I will wait for you guys in the common room." Blaise got up and walked out the great hall, having finished his breakfast with Susan and Hannah following shortly after.

When Harry saw Minerva get up and leave, Harry did so as well and caught up with her. He followed her to her office before talking.

"What did you want to talk to me about Minnie?" Harry asked. Minerva smiled at hearing him call her Minnie.

"I wanted to set up a schedule with you about us having private lessons." Minerva answered. Harry's face lit up at this.

"I wouldn't mind doing them Sunday evenings if I can?" McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"We can talk about what I will teach you tomorrow during our first session," Minerva said, "That is all I wanted Harry, you can go."

"I was actually wondering you wouldn't mind coming with me Minnie," Harry said hesitantly, "Dumbledore wanted to meet with me after breakfast, and I don't trust him to be alone with him yet." Minerva gave him a knowing look, before getting up and walking around her desk.

"Lead the way," she said as she motioned her hand forward, gesturing for Harry to lead.

They walked for a few minutes before coming upon a gargoyle blocking a staircase.

"This is where the Headmaster's office is for future reference, Harry," Minerva informed him before turning back to the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops," she said to it and the gargoyle leaped out of the way as the staircase began spiraling upwards. Only when it stopped did Minerva and Harry climb the stairs. They had barely reached the top when a grandfatherly voice called out to them.

"Come in, Harry," it said, which they did so. If Dumbledore was surprised that Minerva was with Harry, he didn't show it. "Ah Harry, just the boy I wanted to see," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I asked you to called me Mr. Potter," Harry said with a little annoyance, much to Minerva's surprise.

"You're right, I apologize Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said still in the grandfatherly voice, "The reason I wanted to speak with you is because I had a few questions that I wanted to ask you." Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"You may ask them," Harry replied with a small smirk that didn't do unnoticed by Minerva.

"Delightful," Dumbledore beamed, "My first question is thus, why did you want to leave the Dursleys?" Harry decided to grant him this one.

"You should know Professor," Harry answered before point to Minerva, "She warned you about them."

"I highly doubted and still doubt that they were as bad as you made them out to be when you talked to Minerva about them," Dumbledore said dismissively. Harry's anger started to rise when he said this.

"And what, pray tell," Harry said in a tone that hinted at his rising anger, "Lead you to that conclusion, Sir?" He almost spat out the last word.

"You are young Harry," Dumbledore explained, "Young children tend to exaggerate circumstances." Now Minerva's anger started rising but she had better control of her facial features.

"You call a broken arm and internal bleeding, exaggerated?" Harry said in a dangerous tone before snapping his Occlumency in place to control his emotions, "Fine, that is your opinion sir. I still stand by what I said and claim." Dumbledore frowned slightly at this.

"Well, then comes my next question," he began, "How long ago did you leave your family's home?" Harry decided not to humor the man with the answer to that question and stayed silent. Dumbledore frowned before asking Harry the same question and getting the same response.

"Harry, your safety is of utmost importance," Dumbledore said with a slight plea, "I need to know when you left your family's home and where you were during the following time frame."

"If my safety was of utmost importance," Harry said slowly as if he was talking to a toddler, "Then you wouldn't have placed me with my 'family' to begin with." This irked Dumbledore to no end. This insolent child dare question his facts and dismiss what only he knew to be right? Why couldn't Harry just follow him? The Leader of the Light!

"Harry, I know what is best for you," Dumbledore said, "You need to be with the Dursleys, not Professor McGonagall, so let us end this nonsense and process the necessary documents to have you back with who you should belong with." Both Harry and Minerva stared at the Headmaster incredulously.

"No," Dumbledore was stunned for it was not Harry that said it, but Minerva, "Even if you think it is right, I won't agree to it. Since I am his magical and legal guardian, I must sign off on such documents, which I will never do Albus. Especially after this display." Minerva was irate. Dumbledore immediately tried to diffuse the situation.

"Fine, I won't push the issue further, I only ask that you think about it," Dumbledore said calmly, "Minerva you know my reasons why." Minerva nodded but she smirked. Dumbledore was puzzled by it.

"You should really keep up with the muggle news Dumbledore," Minerva said knowingly, "Then you would know that it wasn't possible anyway. The muggle government wouldn't allow it." Dumbledore's confusion finally crossed over his face, he opened his mouth to ask, but Minerva beat him to it, "I will not tell you." Dumbledore scowled.

"Fine," Dumbledore said curtly, "I'm not without my ways Minerva."

"Oh, I know," she shot back, "But there is nothing you can do about it." Harry smirked along with her. "Now did you have any other questions before we take our leave Headmaster?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, turning back to Harry, "Where were you and how long were you away from the Dursleys, Harry?"

"Still not going to tell you…sir."

"Harry, I need to know."

"No." Dumbledore looked Harry right in the eyes

"Where and how long Harry?"

"I will not…" Harry froze as he felt something hit his Occlumency shield. He decided to let it play out and test the strength of his fabricated shield. To his satisfaction, the intruder couldn't not find a way through, not matter how aggressively it attacked the metal dome over his mind. He decided he had had enough and gave a massive shove back, forcing the intruder out of his mind aggressive. Surprisingly, but then again, not surprising, Harry saw Dumbledore fly back out of his throne-like chair from the force of the expulsion out of Harry's mind.

"Now why," Harry began ominously, his control of his emotions slipping, "Would you try that? Were you hoping to gain access to my memories just to satisfy your need for information?" As he continued to question, electricity arced around his closed fists, loose pebbles rose and orbited around him along with a gust of wind, some flames from the fireplace licked forward and joined the pebbles and air circling around him. When he finished his last question, water vapor out of the air condensed and joined the whirling elements around him. "It is none of your business anymore what I do with my time, who I live with, or where I go in my free time. You are also to leave Terra and my other familiars alone. If I find out you have messed with their memories, again, there will be hell to pay. Good day sir." Harry whirled around and left, the swirling elements disappearing back to where they were picked up from. Minerva followed behind shortly, after giving Dumbledore a death glare.

Once Dumbledore got back up and righted his chair, he sat down and got a very thoughtful expression on his face.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore addressed the red phoenix that was sitting on its perch, "What do you make of this development? How did it go at the bank?" Fawkes just trilled sadly. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" Fawkes gave a short chirp. "Damn goblins and their secrecy magic." Dumbledore turned back to staring at his desk with the same thoughtful expression. "There must be a way I can get him back under my guidance. I can't control his mind. Somehow, he has learned Occlumency and has become very good in a rather short period of time. Even better than myself I dare say so myself. Not even to mention that display with the elements. I must know what they were doing in the bank that day. I cannot have my plans fall apart after so long. He must die if Voldemort is to be completely beaten."

Harry, to say the least, was in very deep thought as he walked back to his common room. How had he controlled the elements? He would have to try and find somewhere where he could practice it and get better at it. The rest of the day past quickly for Harry and he soon found himself in Minerva's office for their first session.

"We aren't going to do much today, Harry," Minerva said to him, "I still have much to do in regards to getting my class schedule ready." Harry nodded.

"What will we be doing today then?" Harry asked her, to which she only smirked.

"Well we talked about Animagus transformations," Harry's eyes widened in excitement, "So we will just start the process by trying to see if you can get a vision of what your inner animal is." Minerva finished as she brought out a tiny vial of a reddish-brown potion. "This is a potion that will induce the vision, but you will need to be complete relaxed for this. When you are centered, let me know and I will give you the potion." Harry nodded his agreement and quickly managed to calm himself down and find his center. When he had, he opened his eyes and Minerva handed him the potion. "You might want to sit down for this, Harry," she warned. Harry quickly obliged before downing the contents. His muscles completely relaxed.

Harry felt… cold. He opened his eyes and looked around. What caught his eye first was the ground. It was gray and barren for miles around. Huge craters surrounded him and his curiosity won out against apprehension. He tried to take a step and found he felt somehow…lighter. Harry chuckled before taking short hops that reached 20 feet in the air until he reached the edge of the crater. As he looked down, an owl white as snow flew up at him and circled his head once before landing on his shoulder and gave him a nuzzle, to which Harry happily returned. Before taking another look inside the crater, something out of the corner of his eye made him pause in disbelief. Everything clicked into place at that moment… but it was impossible. He shouldn't be able to survive, let alone breathe! The thing that caught his eye, was Earth. As seen from the surface of the moon. The only reason Harry knew this was because of his extracurricular reading back in Surrey before his escape. Harry then looked around at the surround sky and was blown away by the sheer beauty of a sky with no light pollution to block out the stars. He could clearly see the plan on which the Milky Way Galaxy sat. Harry could also see a couple of nebulas dotting the night sky, swirling with colors of neon blues and deep reds. It was quite a few minutes before Harry remembered what he was doing and looked back into the crater in front of him, only to see a giant pair of neon bright emerald eyes staring back at him. On instinct, Harry jumped back as the massive beast in front of him started crawling towards him. Slowly, it revealed its majesty to Harry as first its head came into the light. It had long twisting horns, a long soft rounded snout with smaller spikes jutting out from it large cheeks and was midnight black. Overall, its head was about the size of a bus. As it continued to come crawling out of the crater, Harry could make out the long neck that had a few human sized spikes leading to a giant bone-like sail on its back. It had unfurled its large, scaly, bat-like wings that made it seem a lot bigger. It was then that it raised its huge clawed feet out of the crater and stood over Harry. It swung its head down to look at Harry eye to eye as if sizing him up. It gave a huff before raising its head and bellowed out a loud roar that spewed out purple fire tinged with black. It shocked Harry so much that he jerked out of his vision.

The first thing he saw was Minerva's awestruck face. _Bollocks._ The second thing he noticed was his sharpened senses. His glasses were blurry, so he took them off and was immediately dumbfounded. His sight had become even better than they were with his glasses on. He could also hear people walking outside Minerva's classroom door. Considering the oak doors and how thick they were, Harry didn't understand how he could hear them.

"What happened? Harry asked her. The question allowed Minerva to shake out of her reverie.

"Well towards the end there," Minerva said, "you roared like a dragon! Tell me what you saw in complete detail please." So, Harry did, explaining the snowy owl and the dragon that crawled out of the crater on the moon. "Dear Merlin Harry," she exclaimed, "What you described has only been myth. No records of that dragon have existed since the time of King Arthur. What you described was that of the _infernum miles_ , the Hellfire Knight dragon. They were known to strike deep in the night with no warning and King Arthur was the only one to see one and live to tell the tale. They disappeared long ago along with Avalon and the Knights of the Round Table. It probably also doesn't help that the vision also suggests that you have a magical animagus, which is almost unheard of, along with a second, non-magical animagus transformation, which is also sparsely heard of." _Bollocks_.

"And the heightened hearing and sharpened eyesight?"

"Side effects from the inner animals," Minerva replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if you feel the instincts of the animals trying to surface at random points in the day. I suggest you keep practicing your occlumency to try and keep them in check."

"I will Minnie, thank you."

"Alright, that was all I had planned for you for today," Minerva said, "As it is, we have been here for a half hour," Harry blinked in surprise.

"It only felt like a few minutes for me," Harry replied, "Goodnight Minnie, see you tomorrow at breakfast." He smiled to her as he left. A smile in which she returned with a motherly one.

"You are one special child Harry don't ever change," She said to the closed door after he had left. She didn't hear the fluttering of wings as Fawkes flew back out the window from which he used to get in and off to circle the castle and relax. _A special child indeed._

It didn't take Harry long to get back to his common room using his photographic memory and was equally as good remembering the rhythm and what barrels to tap, much to the surprise of the first years that were stuck outside because they had forgotten. Harry decided to head to Blaise and his room to contemplate on all that had happened during the weekend. He decided that he would use the breaks in classes to try and master the skills of auramancy and gain control over the elements. Harry liked to think about the things he could do with that particular skill in his arsenal. For tonight though, he decided to practice his occlumency to keep it in peak condition and to sort the memories that had had accumulated. He had found often enough that he had missed some detail or another in the moment, but could recall the environment perfectly and get a different perspective on it. As he was going through his memory of Dumbledore's meeting, noticed something odd. The red phoenix seemed to be looking at him with a hopeful and forlorn look. Harry would have to keep an eye out and ask the bird about if the bird could be alone with him for a bit.

When he was done sorting his memories, Harry quickly got dressed for bed and was sitting on the couch in the common room waiting for his friends to return before heading to bed.

Monday morning woke to find Harry running around the castle yet again, but this morning he had Terra running beside him.

" _You have gotten stronger cub,_ " Terra observed as they stopped for the day and Harry sat down against the stone wall of the castle and Terra laid down in front of him.

" _Constant exercise will do that my friend,_ " Harry replied, slightly out of breath, " _I'm excited for today though and needed to burn off some extra energy. Could hardly sleep last night due to it._ _Speaking of the day, I should go get ready, my human friends will probably be waiting for me,_ " he finished as he got up and ruffled the fur on Terra's head before heading towards the front entrance of the castle.

" _See you later cub,_ " Terra called after him before lumbering back into the forest. Harry looked back at her fondly and turned back to the front door. Before he could take a step into the door, he felt something pulse and draw him away from the door. Harry turned towards the direction the pulse came from and spotted the lake. Curiosity won out and he decided to investigate. As he got closer to the lake, he felt more compulsion to get closer. It wasn't until he reached the edge of the lake before the compulsion lifted and Harry found he could think clearly. Before he could try to escape, he saw a reflection in the lake that was not of his own and he froze. He saw a lady with red hair and startling green eyes.

"Hmm… I have miscalculated," the reflection stated, "It is not time yet." It faded as quickly as Harry had noticed it, not even having a chance to even speak to the odd reflection. Harry stood there puzzled for a few minutes, opening and closing his mouth trying to get words out, but was found dumbstruck. He decided to ask Minnie about it later and ran back to his common room. Surprisingly, he made it back before the others had even gotten up, so he was able to still take a hot shower and be ready and waiting for them when they got ready, which didn't take the others long.

After an uneventful breakfast, they headed to their first Potions class.

"What do you think Professor Snape will be like?" Susan asked.

"Not sure," Blaise answered, "For all we know he could know his craft but be absolutely terrible at teaching."

"I just have a bad feeling," Harry remarked, "Remember when I told you later in explanation when you gave me that questioning look?" Blaise nodded. "Well he had attacked my mind and I forced him back out." All three of his friend's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"But that's illegal!" Susan exclaimed, "Auntie told me so once. Especially on someone that is under age. Do you have any proof?"

"Besides what happened at breakfast?" Susan nodded, "Then no, sorry. I wish I could prosecute though. I guess we will just have to see." That was the end of the conversation as they had reached the potions classroom. They were just in time to as they had just entered the classroom when the doors shut forcefully behind them. They quickly took the nearest empty seats before looking around the room to see who was there. As it turned out, it was the Gryffindors with them and Harry nodded to Neville, but also noticed the red-haired boy from the train glaring holes into his head.

"What's his deal?" Harry whispered to Blaise who could only shrug.

"Potter!" Professor Snape yelled, to which he jumped in surprise. "Our resident celebrity seems to feel like he doesn't need to pay attention. Tell me Potter, what do you get when add an infusion of wormwood to powered root of asphodel?"

Calmly Harry said, "The draught of living death, sir"

"When you address me, you shall call me…." Snape narrowed his eyes when he realized Harry had addressed him respectfully, "Correct Potter. Now, where can one find a _bezoar_?"

"Stomach of a goat, sir." Came the answer. Snape half growled at the answer before whipping around ad waived his hand at the board to make instructions appear on it.

"There will be no silly wand waiving in this class," Snape sneered, "Anyone one caught doing as such will be expelled out of this classroom and will not be invited again. Do I make myself clear?" Snape had said the last question in a tone that left not arguments to the contrary. When he didn't get an immediate response, he yelled the question out again and immediately got 'yes, sirs' from everyone. "Good, your instructions are on the board, get to work!" Snape whirled to his desk and promptly sat down, going over some rolls of parchment.

"Did he even say what potion we were making?" Blaise asked Harry, who was his partner.

"It's alright," Harry reassured, "Looking at the board, we are making the Cure for Boils potion. Get the cauldron ready, I will go grab the ingredients."

It was about 45 minutes later that they finished their potion with Susan and Hannah just behind them. Unfortunately for Neville, he had been berated heavily because he had forgotten to take the cauldron off the fire before adding porcupine quills to the potion, melting the cauldron and covering Ron and himself in boils. Snape had berated them for a solid 10 minutes before he allowed them to leave and head to the infirmary. As the class ended, Snape was prowling the room and taking away points from various people for making the slightest mistakes, but he was growing more and more frustrated because Harry and Blaise never once made a mistake in their potion. Snape decided to still take out his frustration on them by making them wait until everyone else's potions were graded before grudgingly handing them an 'O' for being the first ones done and creating the best potion in the class and letting them leave. They had to hurry to make it to their next class since Snape had made them wait so long to be dismissed from his class. Luckily, it was just History of Magic which all four of them, and the Ravenclaws that they had the class with, had already memorized the text book and sat back, reading ahead for other classes to better prepare themselves. After an agonizingly long amount of time, the class was let out and they went off to lunch to recharge their batteries and head off to charms.

Harry was excited for this one. He had met the charms professor only once, but had already liked him. He specifically had finished studying the charms textbook first to try and impress the teacher. As it turned out, Harry may have over did it.

"Welcome to charms everyone!" Professor Flitwick jovially called out. The house that was learning charms with the Hufflepuffs, was the Slytherins. Other than the sneer he had gotten from Draco, the rest regarded him with cool calculating eyes. "In this class, you will be studying the various charms from your text book. This week, we will be taking a look at the Levitating charm known as Wingardium Leviosa and the wand movement is just a swish and a flick of the wrist." Professor Flitwick proceeded to demonstrate the technique for the whole class to see. For the first half hour of the class, Professor Flitwick lectured them on the theory behind the spell. All in all, it fascinated Harry. When he first started reading through the school books, he wanted to learn the inner workings of all the spells. He had learned that the subject of Arithmancy was the core behind learning how to predict what a spell would do before even casting it, and Harry felt the need to learn Arithmancy and create his own spells.

"Alright class, now it is time for you all to attempt the charm," Flitwick announced as he waived his wand and feathers appeared on all their desks, "Remember, the incantation is Wing-guard-e-um Levi-O-sa." With that, the classroom was filled with kids yelling out the incantation. Unsurprisingly, Harry was the first one to successfully levitate his feather, taking care to use his wand, on the first try, and was quickly followed by a blonde-haired Slytherin on her second try. She also had a look of annoyance that she was beaten to the punch by someone else.

"10 points to both Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass for successfully casting the charm," Flitwick beamed at both but gave Harry specifically an approving look. Harry just smiled back. "Will both of you mind going around the classroom and help out those that are struggling please?" Both Harry and Daphne nodded, but Daphne seemed a bit more reluctant, but kept control over her facial reactions as to not show it. Harry could only tell because her aura reflected her true feelings. After surveying her for a few seconds discretely, he moved to the nearest person that seemed to be struggling, which happened to be a red-hair Slytherin girl that was getting frustrated with every failed attempt.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely, "Would you like me to see if I can help? I'm Harry Potter by the way, nice to meet you" Harry was aware of the stares they were getting, but decided to ignore them for the time being. The red-haired girl just glared at him for a few moments and he could see the shifting emotions in her wet aura, which was not slimy like most other Slytherins, before she nodded her head curtly. "Ok, what is your name?"

"Davis," the girl said tersely. Harry accepted that that was the best he was going to get for now.

"Nice to meet you Davis," he said politely, "Show me what you have been trying." She tried to levitate the feather again with the same result. Harry could see her aura getting more and more of a red tinge again so he decided to try and diffuse the situation quickly. "Davis, deep breathe." She opened her mouth to berate him, but Harry just lifted his index finger, stopping her. "The key to casting some spells is to remain calm. Getting angry is only hindering you. Please try to calm yourself." The Davis girl just glared at him again, before taking a deep breath to try and relax her emotions. While she did this, Harry discretely sent calming feelings toward her and was rewarded by seeing her aura turn from red to blue. "Ok, try again." The red-haired girl did so and was surprised when her feather started floating. She looked at Harry dumb founded as he smiled back at her. "Good job."

"5 points to Hufflepuff," came Flitwick voice, who had been watching the entire exchange, beaming.

Class ended shortly after that with most of the class being able to levitate the feather successfully.

"Next class, we will focus on trying to lift heavier objects. For those of you who did not successfully levitate your feathers, your homework is to practice the spell and try again during the next class. Dismissed."

Harry and his friends made their way quickly to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, because they were excited about the spells they could learn while in the class. They walked in and were met by a tall, bald man that seemed to radiate timidness.

"W-w-welcome you all," Professor Quirrell stuttered out, "In this c-cl-class, I w-w-will be teaching you how to d-d-defend yourself from the d-d-dangers of magical c-c-creatures." Some of the class groan. Apparently, Harry and his friends weren't the only ones looking forward to DADA. "Now, now children," the professor chided, "Learning how to t-t-take down d-d-dangerous creatures might one d-d-day save your lives." They then had to sit through an hour-long lecture on Dire Bears and Basilisks, which was odd to Harry. He knew about dire bears since one of his familiars was one. Had the professor seen him with his familiar? The professor did make the lecture about the Basilisk interesting though, even though his stutter made it hard to understand him. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The professor's aura looked like two souls having a war. One part of the aura was sludge-like and had the same slimy wet look that most of the Slytherins had, while the other part had the stormy look of Ravenclaws. The lecture was almost over when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered that sludge like feel. Blaise happened to look over at Harry right at that moment and saw the look of horror crawl over his.

"Harry," Blaise whispered over to his friend, "You ok?" The look of horror immediately was wiped off Harry's face as he slammed down his control over his emotions. Just in time too, as Professor Quirrell spun around and looked right at Harry, trying to read him.

"5 points from H-H-Hufflepuff for talking during a l-l-lecture," Quirrell stammered out before resuming the last part of his lecture. Harry stole a look over to Blaise and nodded his head, indicating he was fine, but Blaise looked skeptical. The rest of the class passed without issue, which Harry thanked his lucky stars for.

"For h-h-homework, I want 12 i-i-inches on how to deal with a D-Dire Bear and a B-B-Basilisk. Dismissed. Harry, could you…" The professor didn't see Harry anywhere in the room for he had bolted as soon as he heard the word dismissed. Quirrell was slightly disappointed but figured he could catch him after the next DADA class.

Susan, Hannah, and Blaise caught up with Harry inside their common room where they found him sitting in front of the fire, just staring into it.

"Harry," Susan address him before sitting next to him. Blaise had informed them of what he saw in the classroom, "Harry, are you ok?"

"Fine," he replied almost absently, "just had a horrible memory resurface during class." The other three exchanged worried glances with each other.

"You want to talk about it?" Susan asked, "We're here if you need us Harry." Harry looked over to her and the other two and seemed to debate with himself about what to do before sighing.

"Alright," he relented, "I will tell you guys but I need promises that it will stay between us." All three nodded without hesitation, which made Harry feel better. After all three had given their oaths that they would tell no one his secrets, he told them everything. The times where his uncle beat him, his aunt starved him, and his cousin sending his goon friends on him, just for being who he was. He told them of his escape and his life living in the forest. Blaise had interrupted at this point, which Harry handled gracefully.

"Wait, is it a coincidence that Professor Quirrell gave a lecture on Dire bears today?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't believe so, but I will get to that." Blaise nodded and let Harry continue. Harry then told them about Minerva finding him and subsequent introduction to the magical world. He also told them about his magical and muggle adoption and the fate of the Dursleys, which his friends laughed at, saying they got what they deserved. Harry was very happy when they did that. He then told them of his heritage test and what happened afterward. Harry laughed when all three of his friends made perfect imitations of goldfish when he got to the part where the healer had tested his magical strength.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you guys are," Harry said.

"Not even Merlin was that powerful!" Hannah exclaimed, "How?"

"Couldn't tell you even if I knew," Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. He continued his tale with how he had gone inside himself and severed the parasitic bond and once again they were struck with awe and fear.

"You-Know-Who had a piece of his soul inside you?!" Susan asked incredulously, "That's so sick!"

"I know," Harry said gravely, "Imagine if he had been able to siphon my power." That thought made the other three grow grim with the possibilities. "Luckily, he didn't get to see an ounce of my power, and now I know where he kept the rest of the pieces of his soul. Not that I can do anything with them yet." The other three just nodded thoughtfully.

"That brings me to our DADA professor," Harry said getting their attention, "He has a piece of Voldemort's soul residing in or on him somewhere. That was the second aura I saw and recognized from the bond the parasitic soul that was attached to me." Blaise was thoughtful of this while Susan and Hannah looked mortified.

"How could Dumbledore allow that?" Susan asked.

"I assume it has something to do with the 3rd floor corridor," Harry answered, "But I will be content on sitting back and watching for a little while to see what happens." His friends agreed with him and all of them decided to head over to the great hall for dinner when they realized how late it was.

Tuesday came around and once again Harry dodged Professor Quirrell's attempts to hold him after class first thing that morning and made his way over to Herbology. Harry was excited for this class as well. He had a natural talent when caring for plants. When Aunt Petunia had found this out, she had immediately had him out in the yard taking care of her garden. It was one chore that harry hadn't actually minded doing. The crops had even grown better than they ever had under Petunia's care. Professor Sprout was absolutely astounded and was beaming brilliantly when she had found that one of her own students had the green thumb. This lead to Harry being the unofficial teacher assistant when both found out the natural talent extended to magical plants as well. As it turned out, the Hufflepuffs shared the class with the Gryffindors, which meant that Neville, who also had a natural talent with Herbology, also helped out the rest of the combined class with their plants. This had a profound effect on the shy boy's confidence. Ron just had a contempt filled glare on Harry the entire time. Before they knew it, class was done and Harry felt a little disappointed, though he quickly put his mind at rest by thinking about his next class in which his adoptive mother taught. This mood didn't last long when he was shoulder checked roughly from behind.

"Watch it Potter," Ron said as he passed, "or you mind end up getting yourself hurt."

"Big talk from a kid who ran with his tail between his legs, Weasley," Harry shot back. This had the desired effect of stopping Ron in his tracks as he whirled around, red-faced.

"Ron, don't do something stupid," said a taller red-head boy with an identical twin, "You're just angry that he turned you away after being a prat to him."

"Run of Ronniekins," the other twin said forcefully. Ron did so but not before firing off another glare in Harry's direction.

"This ain't the last of it Potter," the smaller red-head shot over his shoulder."

"I dare say it isn't," Harry replied mostly to himself.

"We are sorry…" the first twin began.

"For our brother's behavior, Harry," the second twin finished.

"Eh, no big deal," Harry said, "At the moment, I can handle him."

"Suit yourself, but where are our manners," the first twin, "Fred at your service," he mock bowed to Harry.

"And I'm George," the second twin said.

"Nice to meet you both," Harry said back with a mock bow of his own, "I'm sorry but we must be on our way. Don't want to be late for our Transfiguration class."

"Say no more," Fred said, "Don't want to get on Professor McGonagall's bad side." They walked off and Harry and his friends quickly made their way to the classroom. They made it with a few minutes to spare and found their seats quickly. Harry smirked when they had first entered the room and saw the gray cat sitting on the desk at the front of the room. The class was just about to start when Ron, and two other boys, one with light brown hair and freckles and the other was a black kid that had short black hair.

"Whew, we made it," Ron exclaimed, "Can you imagine the look on Professor McGonagall's face if we were late?" Then to everyone's, except Harry's, surprise, the cat on the cat leaped and transformed into their Transfiguration teacher.

"As it is the first day of Transfiguration," Minerva began, "I expect you to be on time from now on, eh Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes ma'am," Ron replied.

"Now, please take a seat. All three of you." They quickly sat in the remaining open seats at the back of the classroom as Minerva began her lecture.

"In this class, I will tolerate no foolery," she began sternly, "If you are caught fooling around or abusing the art of Transfiguration, you will be expelled quicker than you can say oops! Can anyone tell me why this subject must be treated this way?" A few people, including Harry, raised their hands. "Mr. Potter."

"It is because partial transfigurations can permanently damage or kill if used irresponsibly."

"Correct, 10 points to Hufflepuff," Minerva gave Harry a small smile, "No transfiguration is permanent. Meaning if you transfigure a wooden board into food and consume it, it could end up absorbed into your bloodstream. When the transfiguration ends, there would be little anyone could do to save you and you will die." The bluntness that Minerva used affected the class in the way it was meant to. They looked frightened at the prospect. "Today we will be focusing on inanimate to inanimate object transfigurations as it is the easiest to achieve. Your goal is to transform the matchsticks in front of you, into metal needles. You must picture your intent clearly in your mind and make precise wand movements or your attempts will fail. You have until the end of the hour to practice this." Needless to say, Harry completed it on his first try and Minerva awarded him another 10 points. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron scowl at him before trying, and failing spectacularly, to turn his match into a needle. The light brown-hair kid, when Harry learned to be Seamus Finnigan, managed to blow his up on his third attempt. By the end of class, Harry had been the only one to successfully complete the task and was awarded with no homework. Blaise, Susan and Hannah had been the next closest to successfully turn their matchsticks into needles. The rest of the class was assigned essays to write pertaining to the fundamentals of Transfiguration.

The rest of the week passed quickly for Harry. He had gotten his homework done before the day when they were assigned, ended. The Astrology class on Wednesday night had held Harry's interest. He had lived in the woods for the last three years and he loved to look at the stars at night. That class made him feel at home and now he could start naming the constellations he was accustomed to seeing.

Each week had the same results as the first. Harry successfully dodged Quirrell's attempts to keep him after class and he was usually first to successfully complete any practical task each professor had laid out for them. It was only when Halloween rolled around that anything interesting happened and by every definition of the word, it was interesting.


	11. Re-Write Update

Heyo all,

Sorry, not an actual Chapter but more of an update. I'm happy to say that inspiration has hit me again to do a re-write, but it maybe a bit more ambitious than what i originally had planned.

I just want to let those of you who have been waiting patiently for either an update to this story or on the re-write, that i have not abandoned you guys, I just wasn't sure how I wanted to go through with the story. I also have been toying with an idea for a book I want to write so that has taken up some of my time as well along with life in general.

Thanks for all of your patience and I hope to not disappoint,

Feven


	12. Chapter 12

Heyo all, I am happy to announce that the new story will be up shortly. Thank you all for your patience and support as I figured this out.


End file.
